


The World Went Dark

by Dentss



Series: Dungeons & Dragons AUs [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Apocalypse, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Elves, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, Large Cast, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Monsters, Multi, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required, Other, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Abuse, Substance Abuse, Trevor Henderson Creatures, Verbal Abuse, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dentss/pseuds/Dentss
Summary: When the party emerged from the tavern, they were greeted with darkness. The formerly white blizzard had seemingly disappeared, but they could still feel snowflakes battering their skin.From the front of the crowd, a horrified voice arose, “the sun is gone.”A mysterious sorceress plunges the world into darkness. Magic no longer works at all, and people find their lives changed significantly for better and for worse. Not only must a group of adventurers work with each other to defeat the sorceress and bring back light and the sun, but they must survive in a world believing it's the apocalypse. People are just as dangerous now that they're equal in power. Wits and skill are crucial.(DISCONTINUED, REWRITTEN)
Series: Dungeons & Dragons AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738126





	1. The Day the World Went Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dearest boyfriend Alex](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dearest+boyfriend+Alex).



Pilldone was covered in snow. Everything was blanketed in a silver chill, and everyone was inside, warm beside a fire or wrapped in coats or quilts. The tavern was alive with a soft glow, accenting each traveller’s worn face. Behind the bar, a rose-red Tiefling was serving out drinks – mostly warm – to patrons and being flirted with by another (less inviting) Tiefling. People were laughing and singing, sharing tales with one another, enjoying a sense of community and safety despite the blizzard outside.

Sitting around their usual table was a group of adventurers who considered the place a home of sorts. Elizabeth sat with her Songdragon Chadwyn, beside Aurora who had dozed off. Gold was drinking (as per usual) and Lilith was watching over the group somewhat responsibly. Wynn was speaking with a Deep Gnome about boys.

“Come on Ashi,” Bam insisted once more, “you’ve been working all night. Take a break – get someone else to serve.”

“I can’t abandon my job,” she smiled to him, eyes soft.

“Sure you can, just get one of them-” he gestured towards the party, “to step in for you. Wynn’s a prettyboy, Gold knows her drinks, and Liz is responsible.”

“Yes, but I know the prices,” she tapped her temple and swept around to serve another customer. He watched Ashi with makeup-laden eyes, and he couldn’t help but melt at how sweet she was. Her gentle demeanour never failed to make people smile.

Back at the table, Wynn had an arm slung over Pock, “My favourite kind of man is the type with purple skin and a devilishly seductive smile.”

“You’re into Changelings?” Pock gasped.

“No,” he laughed, glancing towards the stairs hopefully. Nobody was there, “The ones with double-ringed eyes and white hair-”

“Ohhh, yeah those kinds are pretty sexy,” Pock nodded.

“Speaking of that kind of man, where is he?” Wynn asked, drawing his gaze back to his companion.

Pock looked around and shrugged, “Well, Valas is always saying he has all this paperwork to do…”

“God, I wish he’d put it down for just a moment,” the Wood Elf sighed.

There was a moment of serenity before a loud explosion sounded throughout the tavern. With ringing ears, patrons were stunned, trying to recover from the sudden noise.

Everyone came to, horrified, and filtered out of the tavern, trying to see what had caused the noise.

When the party emerged from the tavern, they were greeted with darkness. The formerly white blizzard had seemingly disappeared, but they could still feel snowflakes battering their skin.

From the front of the crowd, a horrified voice arose, “the sun is gone.”


	2. A Mission Gone Wrong

It struck Axel very quickly that standing around and trying to figure out what the fuck had happened was a poor idea.

“Haley?” he called out into the darkness, turning around in an attempt to spot his friend, but the black hair and dark eyes certainly wouldn’t help.

“Where the fuck are you?” the familiar voice replied.

Thanking his long Changeling ears, he was swiftly able to identify the direction the pirate was in, and swiftly he pressed through the darkness, bumping into the man.

He allowed his eye to adjust and slowly but surely a vague shape came into view. “Do you have any torches?”

Haley rooted around in his bag for a moment, and after a few moments’ fumbling he pulled one from his equipment.

“I’ll light it,” Axel raised his hands, drawing a symbol in the air swiftly.

The torch didn’t ignite – it didn’t do anything, actually. _How odd – my magic is usually flawless._ He tried once more, but once again the effort was futile. He couldn’t even feel the magic coursing beneath his fingers.

“Havin’ issues fuckwit?” Haley laughed, and he raised his hand to replicate the spell. A flick of his wrist, and nothing happened. He tried again, and then one more time, until he gave up.

“Take it back?”

“Fuck no, you’re definitely a fuckwit, but uh… yeah, no magic.”

Axel fell silent, pausing for a moment. _We can’t use our magic – that probably means the others can’t either._ He pulled a matchbox from his pocket and set the top of the torch alight. The light spread out around them, illuminating about ten feet of their surroundings, which was just about enough to pick up a few figures. “Listen up,” he projected his voice as far as he could, “I’m going to call out for everyone – answer a simple ‘here’, please. Corvus?”

“Here.”

“Keaberos?”

“Here.”

“Ophelia?”

“Here.”

“Avalia?”

“Of course.”

With a sigh of relief, Axel allowed his shoulders to relax. As much as he hated being with his parents, Corvus and Avalia, he was very relieved that they were safe. “Can everyone please come here? We need to figure out a plan of action.”

Footsteps crunching in the icy grass approached, and soon they regrouped. Corvus’ looming figure, standing at six feet and seven inches, somehow seemed to comfort Axel for the first time, as though someone tall would fight off anything waiting in the darkness. True comfort, however, was certainly found in Avalia, whose aggression and skills in combat were unrivalled.

Ophelia hugged herself, shivering. Flakes of snow flecked her blue hair. “We must get warm first – you said we would set up camp when we found shelter.”

“I don’t know where we’re going. This is an unfamiliar land,” Axel replied.

“Fuckin’ Hell,” Haley groaned, “you’re jokin’ me. We’ve been walking all day.”

“We can’t be far now,” Axel hissed. He shrugged off his overcoat and wrapped it around Ophelia. He pressed a palm to her cheek. _So fucking cold._ “We need to keep going.”

They pressed onwards, the group huddling close together as they followed Axel and the torchlight.

Wandering in the darkness, cold, fought by harsh winds and snowflakes, they found themselves slowly losing their strength to press on. The cold was gnawing through their bones, and whatever immunity to death some of them formerly had seemed to be slipping away. Axel had forgotten what such mortality felt like.

“Axel,” Ophelia murmured softly, reaching forth to grasp his arm. Her fingers were stone cold. “I don’t think I can go on any further.”

“Here,” he pulled her close, looping her arm around his shoulders, “walk with me.”

Ophelia was clearly growing weaker the further they pressed on, and sometimes her feet shuffled as though she were struggling to walk. Axel feared he’d have to carry her soon – but he wasn’t sure if he had the strength for that. Even if she was light, the cold was starting to chew through his bones too, and he was unable to stop his shivers.

Avalia was the one to bring them forth. Standing somehow strong, though she looked pale as ever, she pulled off her coat and wrapped it around Axel. She took off her shirt and gave it to Ophelia, then took the torch and lead them onwards, and within a few more steps they finally stumbled upon a group of large, arching rocks.

Without a word, Avalia got out their camping gear and hurried to get it set up. Corvus and Haley worked with her, thanking the rocks for the sheltered patches of dry grass where they could set up tents.

Ophelia was the first inside. Avalia pursed her lips and turned to Axel, “The best way to keep her warm is to share body heat… Axel, you’re closest to her, right?”

He sighed and stared at the Drow, exhausted, “Go on.”

“You should both strip down, just to underwear so don’t worry, and lay chest-to-chest. It’s best to keep warm,” she advised, and Axel felt a chill of discomfort run along his spine. But he knew she was right.

Avalia, comforting Ophelia and speaking gently to her, made her aware of the plan – to which she very weakly agreed – and stripped her down to her undergarments. It struck Axel all at once that the implications of losing magic were especially painful for the sweetheart Sea Elf.

He too stripped, laying his weapons at his side, then he slipped beneath the fur blanket and ran a hand along Ophelia’s jaw, “Are you okay?”

She nodded and stretched out an arm to Axel. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, feeling a little warmer already, and certainly hoping that it would help her warm up enough to bring back the colour to her cheeks. Her pink eyes fluttered shut, but her breathing remained steady, and he was more than certain she could fight through it.

Outside of their tent, the others were contemplating on who to share with. They concluded that the chest-to-chest method was best for staying warm in this blizzard but deciding who their partner would be was truly taxing them.

“I ain’t sleeping next to Corvus,” Haley insisted.

“Well I don’t wanna sleep next to him either! So how about we share?” Avalia suggested, waving her arms melodramatically.

“I ain’t sleeping next to you either!” he argued.

“My goodness,” Corvus remarked, “be nice to the lady!”

“I ain’t fuckin’ sleeping with Avalia Sanguis!” he protested, “you two were married before, you’ve probably done this millions of times.”

“…True,” Avalia murmured, “fuck’s sake, why are we arguing? Corvus, hurry up and get the bed ready.”

Keaberos offered a small smile, then he moved to begin working on the resting place he’d be sharing with Haley. The four retired to their respective tents. Axel clung tight to his friend.

They got moving swiftly when they awoke. Packing up the tents, a task of which Ophelia was excused of, took some time. Axel raised a hand. The blizzard must have been calming – it didn’t feel as intense as it had last night (he’d concluded from the temperature that it must have been night when everything went dark.) It was easier to see now: he could make out vague details of the surroundings, and the barrage of snowflakes was just about visible. He could finally see his friends.

He decided that now would be a good time to think things through. We’ve been travelling through Delia for two weeks and nothing has happened. What could have caused the explosion? It must have been magical, because nothing natural could cause us to lose our power and gain mortality… but who is powerful enough to do such a thing? Valas or Regus could, but why would they?

His ponderings were cut short when he set foot upon an apple. Its red surface had rotted into an ugly, wrinkled brown, spotted with black. He stared down at it, drawing the group to a halt, and he turned around to them, “How much did we eat in the blizzard?”

Avalia hesitated. She put down her backpack and started rooting through it, searching for rations, “I think we got through everything I had… I brought the bulk of the food, the blizzard has set us back by… what, a week?”

“Oh fucking-” Haley took a deep breath, “did nobody think to ration it properly?”

“I thought we’d be there by now,” Avalia replied, continuing to dig through her bag. All that remained was a few slices of bread and some slices of chicken. It would likely go bad soon, considering there was no magic anymore to preserve it.

“Let’s not argue,” Keaberos swiftly stepped in, “we shouldn’t be far now from somewhere that can serve us. Even in this darkness, we will be fine.”

The conversation ended swiftly, and they pressed onwards.

It turned out that the settlement wasn’t that far after all. Relief flooded the group, and with the help of a cobble path they managed to find their way to a tavern.

“Finally I can have some fuckin’ alcohol,” Haley sighed, and Avalia was of the same mind. The two made their way, rather hurriedly, towards the door.

Corvus was much more hesitant, letting out a quiet hiss, “Wait. Something’s off.”

“Oh come on-” Avalia went to protest, but Corvus lunged forwards to cover her mouth.

“I think there are people in there,” he whispered, “armed people, and they don’t look like they’ve just been hanging around in the tavern.”

Axel narrowed his eye. Why would people be raiding a tavern? All that’s happened is everything going dark. That’s not worth such panic. He made his way to the window, peeking in and praying he wouldn’t be seen.

Inside stood a group of seven, each wielding a weapon, illuminated by a lantern. They held mostly swords, all but a man with a bow. They appeared to be distracted by something that was too obscured by their legs to identify. If they could find a way in quietly, they could ambush the archer and then take out the rest of them. Then they would be equal in number. Axel thought the tavern holders had a disadvantage, since they’d have to face three experienced fighters and a woman of utmost aggression. _This will be easy._

He turned back to where everyone stood, watching him in silence. He drew his sickles, and everyone followed with their own weapons. Corvus considered the door with a somewhat thoughtful gaze, “If only Soren were here. His steps are silent as death.”

Nobody replied, as they knew they had to press on, but he was right. Soren’s owllike grace was unmatched, and nobody would ever hear him coming. _But he’s not here,_ Axel thought, taking the first step into the tavern, pushing the door open ever so slowly. His steps, when they did make a noise, were disguised by the quiet chatter of the group ahead.

His stealth was crucial: if he was heard, it could ensure not only his death but the death of his group, and Axel – though his feelings for his parents were walking a fine line between dislike and hatred – would not allow any of their lives to be lost. It was tragic, he supposed, that the enemy was likely hoping the same. He just had to hope harder.

Close now to the archer, he considered his next course of action. He was staying low as to not catch anybody’s eye, and the best way to take the man out was to get a good slice into his throat. Axel turned, watching as everyone took careful steps towards their targets, until a single misstep brought Corvus’ talons to lodge into a wooden plank. The wood let out a splintering sound, and Axel knew immediately that he had to act. He sprung up, grabbing the archer and wrestling him to the ground where he swiftly slammed his sickle into his throat. The stranger gargled, staring up at him, but he didn’t stay around to stare into the eyes of a dying man.

Haley had already taken out a target, and Corvus had certainly made up for his blunder, putting a swift end to two men. Avalia, as expected, did not disappoint, using her bare hands to choke another. That left only one, a half-Orc who gazed at the corpses with absolute terror and tears in her eyes. She reached out, swiped for the lantern, and threw it onto the floor.

Flames exploded around her, and a wall of fire separated her from the others. She stared at them, then cast her gaze once more to her dead friends. Her voice was hoarse as she spoke, “You idiots. You’ll draw them to you! Leave here before they arrive, or you’ll end up like her!”

She pointed down to a desecrated corpse, ripped apart by something certainly inhuman. _That’s what they were all gathered around. It must have been their friend._

Haley was first to start asking questions, “Alright, calm down and we might be able to get along. What happened?”

“They got her, and they tore her apart! We could barely save her – we thought we were all gonna die and then it just left us, and now we’re all going to die just the same because you’ve drawn them back!” the woman was hysterical, backing towards a window and gasping for breath in a panic.

Axel daren’t put down his sickles, but he sheathed them, trying to calm her, “Please breathe – we won’t hurt you if you can just co-operate with us, okay? What did this?”

“A pack of beasts – not dogs or anything of the kind, disgusting, flesh-covered monsters with too many mouths a-and we won’t last long if we don’t go, _please,_ we need to get out of here,” she begged.

“Let’s go,” Haley said suddenly. When nobody moved, he shoved Avalia forwards towards the flames. “Out of the window, let’s go, before whatever she’s talking about comes for us.”

Axel watched him, and as much as he wanted to stay and find out about these monsters, he knew Haley was right. We don’t have the magic to fight a monster, and we don’t know if our equipment will be of any use against them.

Avalia pushed through the thickening flames, batting them off her clothes when they set alight, and she pried open the window. The other woman climbed out after her, then the group followed. Axel couldn’t help but feel a little bad for the half-Orc. They had just slaughtered her friends, which was sure to have been a less than pleasant experience.

They put plenty distance between themselves and the tavern, though Axel knew it would be best to return later to scavenge, and they set up a makeshift camp where they could wait until whatever the woman had been talking about was gone. They gathered around a small fire, since they knew the likelihood of somebody seeing the smoke in this darkness was tiny, and passed around flasks of water.

Axel took a moment to examine the half-Orc. She had short hair the colour of caramel, and bright green eyes. Her skin, a light green, was covered in lighter markings. She was dressed in a dark blue coat which she held tight to her body.

“So,” Avalia was the first to speak, doing no favours with her assertive and proud tone, “what’s your name and what the Hell was going on back there?”

She hesitated for a moment before looking away, “My name’s Katumira. I joined up with that group because they threatened me, so I didn’t really know them well. We took hold of a tavern and… w-well, a girl went out scavenging, and she came back with a wound, and this thing followed her. It was disgusting, a-and we didn’t dare try our luck at attacking it, and then she was dead, but it left without hurting the rest of us since we were all cowering away.”

“Well on the bright side, at least you’re not stuck with them,” Avalia offered, and in return she got a small smile from Katumira, “and you’re not obligated to stay with us if you don’t wanna. Though I’d definitely suggest staying; we’re pretty awesome.”

“I don’t think I’d last long alone, really… besides, you all seem okay,” she looked over the group, somewhat curious but resigned, “if you’ll let me stay, of course.”

Haley, who was seated at her side, reached over to pat her back warmly, “Course we will. Trust me, a bigger crew really works to yer advantage.”

Katumira laughed softly, “Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”

An hour passed before they decided to venture back into the village. They daren’t enter the tavern, but there were five houses, a stable, and a barn ready to be explored. They checked the stable first, hoping for horses, but all they found were a few rotten apples and some spare tack. The barn was equally as barren, with not even tools stored for the taking. The houses held some reward, however. In an unfortunately deceased fellow’s house, which they had to break into, they found some bread and other foods, some of which were tinned, and even some wrapped meat. The next house, another break-in, was equally as bountiful. They worked through another two, which had already opened doors, before approaching the fifth.

Immediately they noticed that this house was different. The door was locked, and the windows barricaded, but unlike the former houses these barricades were more stable, clearly set up for a longer stay than the others had intended. Considering it had been an incredibly short time since the sky had gone black and everyone had seemingly lost their minds, it was impressive that whoever was in there had managed to secure it so well.

Ophelia quickly objected to the idea of breaking in, and so did Katumira, but ultimately the group decided to try their luck inside the home. Once Axel and Avalia were inside, the others would stay downstairs and guard whilst they looked around. When the coast was clear, the entire group would get as many supplies as they could, then continue onwards.

Avalia kicked in the door with ease. She looked around the room, then beckoned for Axel to enter. It was desolate: the furniture was sitting in front of the staircase; there were no signs of life; nothing was laid upon the floor. It barely even looked like a home anymore.

“Fuckers are prepared for the end times,” Avalia whispered, instinctively extending a hand towards the furniture in front of the stairs before realising she had no magic to make it disappear. “Well shit. Guess we gotta find our way up there without cheats.”

Axel cast her an amused glance before waving in the rest of the group and starting towards the stairs.

“Oh fuck,” Haley remarked, “a great breeding place for whatever the fuck she was talkin’ about.”

He heard Corvus scoff, “Well there aren’t any of them here, so apparently not.”

“If it isn’t already, then it will be,” Haley replied. Axel couldn’t help but think that he was right.

Axel used his sickles to cut away at the furniture blocking the stairs, making sure none of it dropped on Avalia, and once the way was cleared, they slowly made their way up, though there was no point in stealth anymore. Only an idiot wouldn’t know their home had been entered.

At the top of the stairs they saw one closed door and one open, so they figured it would be best to get the confrontation over with and they knocked.

“We haven’t come to hurt you,” Axel said, keeping a short distance between the door and himself in case a bolt came through it, “and we don’t intend to. If you could open the door, perhaps we can negotiate. There are seven in my group including myself, and we don’t have any intention to harm you.”

There was a brief conversation, seemingly between two people, and then footsteps moved closer to the door. A tight voice spoke up, “How do we know we can trust you?”

Axel hesitated for a second. _That’s always such a difficult question._ “You don’t. But there are only two of us here right now, and we have no idea how many of you are in there. You could kill us, or you could have a trap, or vice versa. But there’s no advantage or point in killing you. Apparently, whatever is out there is drawn to dead bodies, and we don’t want to draw anything to our group. And I think that perhaps bigger numbers are better for survival, especially since it seems like these… _things_ don’t die easily.”

“…I’m not sure,” the voice hummed, “we don’t plan on dying.”

“Here. We’ll stand back and sheathe our weapons. You open the door, and if you feel unsafe, you can close it again,” Axel offered. It wasn’t the most secure plan, but he was hoping it was _something._

There was silence from behind the door, then a click. It opened to reveal a tall, pale Shadar-Kai. His hair was black, just above shoulder length. He had three ring piercings on each of his ears, and he had sly pure-white eyes. He dressed himself in what appeared to be old but formal black clothes, a cloak. _Is he from a high-ranking family? Most people wouldn’t be able to afford those kinds of clothes. Why would a noble be out here in the first place? Wouldn’t they be safer with their family, where they can afford protection?_

“…Hey,” he murmured awkwardly, clearing his throat and looking back into the room. Axel daren’t approach to see what he was looking at in case he was seen as a threat.

Instead, he cleared his throat and smiled, trying to make his appearance just a little less intimidating, which was difficult with one pure white eye and a huge scar running through it. Nothing about Axel Sanguis was welcoming. He had messy white hair, purple skin, long ears, an armada of ear and facial piercings (most of which he was wearing), and a bandage covering his missing eye. Not only that, but he was dressed like the noble he was, which was always at least a little intimidating, especially when people realised exactly which royal family he belonged to.

Axel moved his hands away from his weapons and folded them in front of his chest, “Hey. I’m Axel Sanguis and this is my mother, Avalia Sanguis. It’s good to uh… well, meet you.”

“My name’s Zolak. Um, Zolak Aboryn. It’s good to meet you too. Uh… thank you for not, you know. Killing me,” he laughed nervously, “or, well, us.”

“Yeah, we really don’t want to kill anyone, unless we have to. Guess that’s just the world since it went dark,” Axel sighed.

“People went insane the second shit went down. Well, most of them. We’re okay,” Zolak said, looking once more back to whoever else was in the room.

“Well that’s fantastic, because we have a small group, and I was wondering if perhaps you’d be interested in teaming up,” he offered.

There was a moment’s hesitation, and Zolak looked as though he was lost for words. “W-well, that would be nice. I’ll talk to my friend here. We’ll come meet you downstairs with all our stuff and weapons if we’re coming, but if we decide not to I’ll just come down and let you know, okay?”

“That’s fine. And don’t worry if you don’t want to join us. We’ll leave you some spare supplies as an apology for the break-in and head off,” Axel nodded, and turned to Avalia, who seemed to have been paying only minimal attention. He jabbed her arm, and she almost reflexively slapped him. “Come on, let’s get down to the others and let them know where things are at.”

Two hours later, the group left having found themselves two new members: Zolak Aboryn and Belgium Dell. They set up a camp for the night, quite a distance from the village, and settled down around a fire as things even further darkened around them.

They roasted some of the salvaged meat on a makeshift spit and shared it out, making sure each person had enough to keep them going until their next meal, which would be in the morning. Ophelia was in better physical condition than she had been, though some of her limbs still ached a little. Mentally she was doing much worse, and Axel felt nothing but sympathy and love for her. She snuggled up against Axel’s shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

Avalia and Corvus, who were going to take on the earliest guard shifts, were sleeping soundly in their tent, seemingly more comfortable with each other than the night prior.

Haley sat between Katumira, who was next to Ophelia, and Keaberos, taking his time eating his food, clearly enjoying it. Keaberos was praying, though Axel had a feeling that no God would be hearing him. Katumira seemed nervous. Belgium and Zolak were enjoying their meals, seemingly at ease.

Katumira suddenly piped up, her voice a little shaky, “So, Zolak, Belgium, how did you two end up in that house together?”

Belgiumlaughed with his gravelly voice. He was a human and he managed to look attractive despite his clear roughness. Upon his tan skin a stubble had grown, and his black eyes were somewhat sinister in nature. His dark brown hair was parted into curtains, framing his face like deep shadows. He wasn’t anywhere near as well-dressed as Zolak, sporting only a loose shirt and baggy breeches, very normal for the common folk. He smiled as he spoke, “We were stuck fighting a creature that didn’t look anything like things from this world. Zolak pretty much risked his life for me, I did it in return, and he took me back to his place.”

Haley thought for a moment, and then gingerly set his fork down, “Sooo… you two are in a… _romantic_ kind’a relationship?”

Zolak burst out into a snicker, which he swiftly stifled. “Oh, no. We only just met. No, I’ve got someone else I’m interested in romantically. I’m sort of looking for him, actually.”

At that, Axel saw Haley recoil a little with a somewhat uncomfortable expression. _Is he in pain, or was it something Zolak said? Strange._

“Well perhaps we can help you find him,” Ophelia said sweetly.

“That would be wonderful,” Zolak gave a honeyed smile. “Say, Katumira, have you seen my sweetheart recently?”

Katumira lifted her gaze, “Not since he shot Qrowe.”

 _They know each other,_ Axel realised as he looked between the two. She looked as though she knew something but was holding it back. Zolak hummed, “Poor Qrowe. At least the majority of us managed our way out before everything happened.”

 _Something is going on with him,_ he thought, _and I don’t like it._

Now with nine members and better weather, they decided to share tents but not beds, though Corvus and Avalia wouldn’t get to have the privelage considering they were already asleep. Keaberos and Haley did the same. Axel set up his larger tent since Katumira didn’t want to sleep near Zolak, who shared with Belgium.

Axel and Ophelia spent some time sitting outside with Katumira after everything was prepared. They finished the meat and shared quiet chatter for some time.

Katumira seemed much less anxious now it was just the three of them. “I don’t think I’ve really found out much about you guys… I was wondering if maybe I could learn a little about you guys, considering… well, y’know, we’re probably going to be spending a lot of time together.”

Axel smiled warmly to her, looking to Ophelia and then back. “I’m a Sanguis. You probably don’t know because we are from a different land which is called Aldelis, but my family rules over the land as some sort of royalty. Corvus and Avalia are my parents. I don’t get along with them much, really, but I’d prefer not to talk of it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Katumira frowned.

“It’s okay. It doesn’t bother me so much anymore,” Axel offered a gentle pat on her back.

Ophelia spoke up gently, “I’ve been through a lot with Axel. He’s a good man and he’s been through a lot. He’s like a brother to me.”

“And you’re like a sister to me,” he returned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“I first met him on the sea. I sailed for people, more or less, but I wasn’t paid well so he took me on and I work under him now. I used to be part of a Sea Elf family,” her blue skin and webbed ears indicated such, as well as her beautiful taste in dress (which was a light gold) and wonderfully styled hair, not to mention her pink eyes that radiated a humble nobility, “but… I was terrible to my sister, so after she left I left home too. I ended up on the mainland, and it continued from there I suppose.”

Katumira hummed thoughtfully, looking at the two and then looking down to her hands. “Sometimes we do things we regret but it’s okay. You’re a wonderful person and I’m sure she forgives you.”

“Thank you,” Ophelia smiled, snuggling into Axel’s side.

There were a few moments of silence, then Katumira cleared her throat and looked up, “I was from an Orc tribe. I was a half-Orc so already I was off to a bad start… but then I grew up and they cast me out for a birth mark I have on my chest. So then I ran away. I was lost in the forest for a while, and then I was… attacked. The man Zolak was talking about saved me and we became good friends. He’s lovely, really.”

Axel looked at her thoughtfully, then reached out a hand to clutch hers. “I’m sorry all of that happened to you,” he wished the sincerity could show in his eye, but it was difficult when it was entirely white, “but you’re here now and we’ll do everything we can to keep you safe.”

“It means a lot,” she leaned in to hug them both, and after some time they sat back. “Thank you for all of that. It’s good to get to know more about you both. You’re really lovely people. And I really hate to cut it short but I’m quite tired.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s been a long day. I’ll put out the fire. You two head to bed,” Axel patted Ophelia’s back and let go of Katumira’s hand, then turned to extinguish the fire. He stretched, heading back into his tent, where he saw Ophelia standing nervously.

“Hey,” she said quietly.

“Hey. You alright?” Axel asked, shrugging off his coat.

“Katumira was scared so I comforted her and she’s asleep… but I’m kind of scared too,” she confessed, her eyes low, as though she was ashamed of herself. “Can I share the bed with you again?”

Axel smiled and reached to ruffle her hair, “Of course you can. Let me get out the bigger bed mat and the blanket. You can get in with me.”

“Thank you,” Ophelia quickly reached forwards to hug him before he went to set up the bed. Within ten minutes they were wrapped up under the furs, back to back, and slowly they drifted off to sleep.


	3. Poor Night's Rest

First, he noticed the silence. Second, he noticed the lack of green. Third, he noticed that his strength had left his body.

 _I’m dreaming,_ he swiftly assured himself, though whether it was comforting was questionable, _they’ll be back soon._

He closed his eyes and leaned back against his chair. Except there was no chair, and he had to catch himself before he fell onto his back. His eyes shot open.

 _Of course,_ he rubbed his head, massaging his straight white hair back into form. Valas took a deep breath and roused himself.

Everyone had slept on the floor. It was the third night they’d done this, since the group’s backpacks had been ravaged, leaving very little remaining. Their essentials had been taken, leaving them with a few personal belongings.

Chatwyn was snuggled close to Elizabeth, who had recently gone to sleep. The two were keeping each other warm enough it seemed. Wynn had insisted on snuggling with Pock and Bam, so the deep gnome was sandwiched between the two bigger men, who had somehow managed to reach their arms around each other. Ashi had her back to Bam. Lilith, Aurora and Gold were alone. Valas had also slept alone.

He was unsure why he’d awoken. The disembodied voices that were nattering away around him could have been the answer. They weren’t saying much of importance, and he didn’t know whether they were the ghosts or something else. They sounded very real, and he wondered if perhaps he should wake up the others so they could hear them too, but he decided to let them rest.

He didn’t remember when he fell asleep, come to think of it. He was on guard and was supposed to be waking up Elizabeth so they could switch and he could rest, but Valas had decided not to bother them since he could stay awake. But apparently he couldn’t, not anymore. He must have fallen asleep at some point. _How long have I been asleep for, though? In that time, something could have hurt them –_ someone _could have hurt them. I’ve failed them already._

Valas’ eyes were still heavy, but he didn’t want to go to sleep. The voices were putting him on edge because for once there were no people accompanying them, at least not that he could see. He fidgeted absently with a piece of string on his clothing, trying to drown out the voices with his own willpower.

His attention flashed from his hands to the darkness as his ears detected a twig snapping, a misstep. He thought quickly, darting for the nearest person, Gold. She groaned, so he slapped a hand over her mouth and leaned down in a whisper, “There’s someone here. Help me wake up the others.”

The group was awake within seconds, all clutching their weapons, holding their breaths, before suddenly figures were upon them. Twelve bandits were on the attack.

One jumped upon Ashi, who tried to swipe and get them away. She was unsuccessful, and a scimitar pierced her arm. She let out a yell of agony, trying to struggle away, but the weapon was pinning her arm to the ground. Elizabeth kicked aside a bandit who attempted to lunge at her, rushing to Ashi’s aid. She wrestled away the bandit, pulling the blade from Ashi’s arm despite the agony it brought, and driving it straight into their heart. Another bandit grabbed a hold of their scimitar, making a swipe for Ashi, but Elizabeth caught it and sent them reeling before helping Ashi to her feet. _She’ll be okay. She’s safe with Elizabeth. She’s going to be okay._

Valas hurried to cover them, clutching his blades tight, and he came face-to-face with a well-armoured bandit. They circled one another before Valas attempted a strike. It was deflected, but he used the distraction to pierce the bandit’s stomach. They spluttered but remained standing, attempting a slash at Valas’ neck. He swooped to the side and despatched of the bandit without any further issue.

Chatwyn and Aurora had already savaged a bandit who had tried to catch Elizabeth off guard. Gold was going to town with her daggers. _Short but deadly._ Lilith showed no restraint in duelling with her enemy. Wynn, injured (no doubt due to that silly lack of clothing on his stomach), was still ruthlessly shredding another bandit leader. Pock was, of course, in immediate danger.

Unwilling to let anybody else get hurt, Valas swept forth and sent them backwards in a roundslash. The bandit, another of the heavily armoured ones, swiftly threw a blade forth. It missed, but the second came down on Valas’ shoulder. As pain, a new kind of searing, unbearable pain, shot through his body, he found himself unable to lift his blade with the weakened arm, and another sword was thrust his way. The voices were scolding him. His mind was detached. They were screaming, _useless, useless, USELESS!_

The bandit was promptly disarmed and thrown in the other direction. Bam, smudged clown makeup somehow making him ten times more terrifying than he ever should be, brought his foot down hard on their face, again and again until it was destroyed. The voices were screaming so loud he couldn’t hear whatever was said to him, and suddenly he saw another attacker come forth, so he swung his blade, but there was nothing happening, no blood, so he swung again and again in a sort of panic until a hand came to rest upon his shoulder.

He whipped around, feeling a sudden and overwhelming sense of fear, and he yanked away, until he noticed it was Ashi, and she had gone out of her way despite being in immense pain to try and help.

“There i-is nobody there, dear,” she said softly, somehow managing to sound so gentle even in her pain, and he immediately turned back around to where the figure had been. Nobody was there, nobody had been there, and there was no blood there other than his own. Valas was silent for a moment. The voices laughed at him.

His eyes rest upon Ashi’s wound. It was very deep, and he immediately disregarded everything to examine it. “Can one of you please sew up this wound and wrap it in bandages? We need to treat the injured right away.”

Elizabeth was the first to react. She was swift in the way she worked, though perhaps her silence wasn’t the most comforting, and soon the wound was stitched together. Bam held Ashi’s hand tight and whispered quietly to her.

He nodded, knowing Ashi was safe in Elizabeth’s hands, and found his way towards Wynn, trying to ignore the pain scorching his shoulder. Before he could open his mouth, the Wood Elf sprung upwards, muttering under his breath. Wynn looked Valas in the eyes and went to lean down and grab his bag, only for him to tense in agony and fall backwards. He caught himself, now just sitting with his legs outstretched, groaning involuntarily in pain.

Valas sighed, crouching to his level. _At least I’m not injured somewhere where everything hurts me._ The voices agreed.

“You wouldn’t have this problem if you wore actual armour over your stomach,” he mused.

“A man has to make his money, and trust me, you don’t get it if you’re clad in armour,” Wynn joked, though clearly it seemed to be painful for him to even speak, perhaps even to breathe. The wounds, thankfully only from daggers rather than swords (so they didn’t go all the way through), were two stabs in his gut. It appeared, due to the fact that he was still conscious and not actively screaming in agony, that they hadn’t pierced anything important. In fact, upon inspection, it seemed they hadn’t managed to break into anything at all. Valas raised his brows. _You lucky man._

“I’d rather not hear about your… business endeavours,” he said slowly.

“Ah, yes, I’m quite sorry. Anyway, what did you do to get that cut? I mean, of course it was the bandits. You should get that patched up, you old silly,” Wynn, still his chatty self despite the blood all over his stomach, nattered on.

“Your clothes are drenched in blood,” Valas swiftly ignored the suggestion, though he immediately felt a little bad at his choice of words when Wynn tensed once more. “I don’t mean for you to take them off. I just thought I’d mention it. We need to get you something more protective to wear. I’m not sure how much business you’ll be getting in this situation.”

Something about that alarmed Wynn, and he took a sharp breath, “That’s not good.”

 _I know why,_ he wanted to say, but instead he said, “I know.”

Elizabeth came over to pull together Valas’ wound, and then she got to work on Wynn, and soon enough the group was in a condition to get moving again.

Just as they were gathering their belongings to set off on the way to Valas’ bunker – the only place he felt safe enough to take the group – there was a guttural growl, and then another. It sounded suspiciously human. For a moment, Valas was confused, wondering if it was just him who could hear it, but when he saw the others’ faces he knew at once that this was very much happening for everybody.

That was when the sirens started to blare, a noise Valas had only heard once or twice before whilst new warning systems were being tested, they knew immediately they must go.

Valas, as they walked, couldn’t help but reflect on how strange things had become ever since the world went dark. Everyone had gone into such a panic. If things had been handled with a little more grace, perhaps the situation wouldn’t have been so bad, and perhaps those bandits wouldn’t be dead and becoming prey to whatever those growling creatures were. Valas couldn’t help but think that perhaps now the growling creatures were on their tail, and the only way out of it would be death on one end or the other. The voices certainly seemed to agree with that, and once more he wondered where they were coming from.

They walked for a while, exchanging small talk. Bam held Ashi’s hand tightly as the two walked together, and Valas felt some sort of pride. The feeling was warm in his heart, and he knew right away that it was joy for Ashi. It was good to see her happy with the man, even if his choices in near enough everything was questionable. So long as he stayed alive, said choices didn’t really matter all that much anymore.

Valas’ pocket watch suggested it was late in the morning, but it was still cold as ever out. On his burning injury the cold was somewhat soothing, but he didn’t feel much of it considering he was layered in clothing anyway. Ashi, who had formerly been quite cold, now had Bam’s overcoat on. Everyone except – of course – Wynn, who had kindly given Pock his cape (though the Deep Gnome wore it more like some extravagant dress) seemed warm. Valas made note to immediately supply him with something warm but to his taste when they got to the bunker.

Valas couldn’t help but start to think about his cat, Widow. She was a gorgeous silver cat, and very smart, so he knew she would find her way into the food supply soon enough, but he feared they wouldn’t be able to get to her soon enough and she’d run out of food, and die alone. He didn’t want her to face her last moments scared and lonely _We’ll come back for her,_ he reassured himself, _but not yet. It’d be unwise to do that. She’ll be okay until we come back for her. She’s smart._ The voices heavily disagreed, but he disagreed more.

He found himself missing her greatly. Her soft meows whenever she wanted something (usually attention) seemed so unimportant at the time but now they weren’t there he found himself craving them. Valas had never realised just how much of a cat person he was.

“Do you see that?” Gold’s slightly drunken voice yanked him back to reality. She didn’t sound scared or in any way in danger, but she seemed somewhat tense and suspicious. Everybody stopped in their tracks, turning and trying to locate whatever she was pointing at.

It took Valas a moment, but he could just about see a rock, and what appeared to be a long, fleshy arm outstretched from behind it. He unsheathed his swords, signalling for the others to stay back, and crept towards the rock.

The arm was unmoving. _Is something waiting for me?_

He took a deep breath, then he swiftly turned the corner of the rock, readying his weapons even though the sting in his shoulder was growing harder to bear the more he moved it.

The creature laying behind the rock was certainly dead. Its intestines were strewn across the ground, some parts of them crushed into some pink pulpy substance. Its body was bony but large, pale skin clinging to its skeleton, and its huge, milky, bulbous eyes were still open, reflecting a sense of terror it must have felt as it died. Its head took the shape of a baby bird, though its ‘beak’ was still covered in the thin skin on the rest of its body. Thin strands of black hair hung irregularly from parts of its back.

He crouched down and examined the wound, reaching out to touch the torn flesh around it. The blood had almost finished drying, and its insides were still slightly wet, leading him to deduce that this creature hadn’t been dead for very long. In fact, it had likely died within the hour. That meant that the killer was likely nearby, since there were no blood trails to imply the creature had travelled after it was injured. The beast didn’t look like it had been killed by a humanoid, and it didn’t have injuries typical of many creatures around.

Valas signalled for the others to come near, and they gathered around in confusion. He pointed to the wound, pointing out a detail he had only just discovered, “The wound looks… slightly corroded around the edges,” he pointed at the ripped skin, which appeared almost as though it was laced with green vomit, but he knew it wasn’t vomit at all, “and it wasn’t killed by a normal beast. We… we need to go.”

He stood back, and the warning in his voice must have done the trick because the group were on their feet and ready to go. As Valas left, he glanced upwards, making sure there were no trees. It seemed that they were somewhat safe. At least for the time being.

Rest was still far from the group. As much as they wanted to settle down and eat, the quiet never seemed to last for very long.

Everything had gotten a little quieter for Valas, the voices now in a quiet chatter, and he found himself feeling slightly more relaxed than before. Bad choice, really, because within a matter of moments he felt a heavy weight barrel into him. He was unable to keep his stance, falling backwards and hitting his wounded shoulder hard. He let out a cry of pain, something he very rarely did, and he tried to get his vision to focus, but everything was too blurry. There was the sound of steel slicing into something, and the sound of people talking. Valas sat up, pressing a hand to his temple, and he tried desperately to pull himself together.

When his vision focused, though his legs were still apparently out of use, he saw a somewhat familiar face – no, a _very_ familiar face – staring straight at the scaled muzzle of a huge black and red dragon-wolf. It growled, baring its sharp teeth.

Smock – who he knew as Haley – swung his scimitar and got a swift slice at the creature’s maw. It immediately retaliated with an attempt to snap its jaws around the pirate’s – or former pirate’s – head. Before any damage was done, another man, one he knew about thanks to the ghosts mostly, used the flat of his sickle to send the monster reeling in another direction. It let out a pained howl, then turned its attention to the new attacker. Valas knew the moment he saw the man’s face that it was Axel Sanguis, a man who had been torn between realities, leaving him with a scar that ran over his body from head to toe. He was ferocious as ever despite a frame that at first glance appeared quite slim and weak.

Hacking at the legs of the giant wolf-thing was the tall (and infamous) Corvus Sanguis. He was slim but had the wings, legs, and tail feathers of a peacock. He brought his swords into its legs over and over, clearly trying to stagger it, though it seemed too armoured to see an immediate effect.

That was when he heard a very loud whoop from a voice he would recognise anywhere. A woman swung across the wolf monster, grabbing a hold of the two horns in front of its upright ears, and using them like reins to throw it this way and that way. Avalia Sanguis, Valas’ married sister, was doing what she did best: fighting something.

The initial shock had passed for his group and they too had joined the fight. Valas’ legs still felt weak and he feared he’d sprained something, so he seemed to be stuck on the ground for the time being. He stared on helplessly, his shoulder pulsing with pain, until a hand reached down for him. Wynn was looking between him and the wolf monster, a dagger in his free hand. Valas would have rejected the help any other time, but he had little choice at that time, so he grasped Wynn’s hand and was hoisted up. The man smiled at him.

“Come on you old silly,” the Wood Elf grinned, and when Valas was back up on his feet he launched himself back into the combat, leaving the Drow to watch. His shoulder hurt like crazy but he felt so useless just standing there and watching, so he drew one sword, clutching it tight, and he swung himself at the giant wolf.

They took it down quickly considering the wolf was heavily outnumbered, and when it lay dead at their feet, they exchanged glances before Haley ran towards Valas and scooped him up in a warm hug. He wasn’t expecting it, but he wasn’t going to complain either, so he returned it.

“It’s been forever,” Haley sighed, and Valas couldn’t help but smile a little.

“It has. It’s good to see you again, Haley,” he returned.

The two parted soon afterwards, looking over one another, “Yer looking rough, Val. Guess this apocalypse shit hasn’t been good to you either.”

“Yes. This morning we awoke to a number of bandits, so we haven’t slept well. Me, Wynn, and Ashi are wounded,” he explained, gesturing towards his friends. Wynn didn’t seem too well; he must have agitated the wound whilst fighting the monster. Valas’ shoulder wasn’t feeling too good either. He had a feeling that their injuries could very well get infected if they weren’t cleaned soon. Haley seemed to pick up on this, and he hummed.

“Well let’s get ‘em sorted out. We’d better move away from the dead body. It’s a big creature, bound to end up attracting something looking for a feast. It ain’t worth trying to take materials, it’s too big,” he stated.

Avalia groaned, “It’ll take me two seconds to take off the horns and some teeth. Good for weaponry, yeah?”

Valas went to object, but she was already cutting them off, so he just sighed and let it happen. She didn’t take long, so they were back walking within minutes.

What Valas hadn’t noticed was that there were two people who he would much rather be at a distance to. Zolak Aboryn and Belgium Dell. Axel must have picked them up whilst travelling.

Zolak walked at Wynn’s side, exchanging conversation with him, an arm wrapped around his shoulder. The Wood Elf seemed slightly unnerved but was acting with joy. It made Valas feel sick.

Belgium, on the other hand, was making conversation with Katumira, a sweet half-Orc girl who seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say.

Valas frowned. There wasn’t anything he could do about it yet.

Since Haley and Axel were talking with one another and he didn’t want to intrude on their conversation, Valas found himself approaching Ashi. She was clutching her arm and seemed to be in pain, so he walked beside her and decided to try take her mind away from it.

“How are you, sweetheart?” he asked softly. He couldn’t help but notice the tear in her dress where her arm had been wounded. He noted that he should get her a new one sometime soon, if he could. There would surely be a safe haven somewhere where they could perhaps go shopping. But then again, he reckoned he might have something in his bunker for her.

“I’m alright,” she said, though by her tone he reckoned she wasn’t very alright at all.

“It’s okay not to be. I think this apocalypse has taken its toll on everyone,” Valas tried to comfort her, since he knew bottling up her feelings would do her no good.

“Yes… but I would rather be strong,” she gave a small smile, and Valas wanted to give her a hug because she was certainly a brave little dragon. Or, well, Dragonborn, but dragon was nicer.

“You are very strong. You know I’m here if you need me, and Bam is too,” he looked over the group, looking for the clown, to find him speaking with Pock very passionately about something.

“Of course. And I am here for you too,” she looked up at him, her eyes ever so soft, “because I know for a fact Valas that you will suffer too.”

Well, she wasn’t _wrong,_ but he didn’t want to tell anybody so he wouldn’t.

He returned soon to his position at the head of the group, but he was all too aware of a gaze burning into the back of his head. He looked over his shoulder and met the one-eyed stare of Axel, who – and he was reaching here, because a pure white eye was hard to read –seemed somewhat suspicious. So he raised a brow to the Changeling, who swiftly sidled up to him.

Axel cleared his throat, his hands behind his back. Valas stifled a groan. He didn’t want to talk, so he got his point across immediately, “I didn’t do this.”

“Well that answers my question, but perhaps you know who did,” he suggested, though it seemed less of a suggestion and more of a demand for answers.

“Surprisingly, I don’t,” Valas said. He wanted to keep this interaction short as possible, but Axel seemed to be unable to take a hint.

“Well there are only two people I know powerful enough to do something like this, and I don’t think Regus would be so stupid. So… what the fuck, man?” he untucked his hands, gesturing in front of him as though he could grasp the answers. Of course, he couldn’t, but Valas wouldn’t burst his bubble.

“Well apparently there is a third person who neither of us knew about, or perhaps one of my enemies who are _very_ persistent, or someone who was stupid enough,” he found his voice filled with agitation, and he couldn’t really blame himself for it, “but this is _not_ my fault, and I would rather you stop guessing at it because I have had a _very bad week_ and I am _not_ in any sort of mood for this.”

Axel paused for a moment, clearly not expecting the statement, but he was unable to keep his mouth shut for more than five seconds, “Well there is no need for that is there?”

“Please, Axel, I do not wish to discuss this with you,” Valas sighed, and much to his surprise the Changeling actually listened for once and backed off. The voices seemed to be sort of glad about this and he felt very much the same way.


	4. Dear Fellow Traveller

_What a jerk,_ Axel thought as he fell back into the group.

He’d never met Valas before and he hadn’t gotten the best introduction to him, but then again, he _had_ just accused the man of causing the whole apocalypse.

Axel thought about it for a moment, and suddenly he realised that no, _he_ was the jerk, not Valas. He felt just a little bit sad, but he kind of deserved it.

He tried to put the whole event behind him and made a note to check in with Valas at some other time, and to do so in perhaps a less accusatory manner, though he couldn’t imagine approaching and asking how his day had been. The answer was obvious in this situation anyway.

Instead, he found himself examining his new companions. They were much more… _ordinary_ than the people in Aldelis.

Valas, naturally the first person his eyes turned to, was the only Drow he knew other than Avalia. He looked well-groomed despite the circumstances, with white hair that fell to his back and clear, smooth skin. His eyes, as far as he recalled, had two lilac irises, which was both beautiful and strange. He was dressed in mostly grey leather armour, with touches of lavender. The only flaw in his appearance was the deep gash in his shoulder, though it looked a little better than it probably did without the stitches.

He had to admit that Valas seemed _very_ smart. He radiated that kind of aura. Axel was slightly underwhelmed in terms of intimidation, though. Valas was a lot… shorter than he’d expected, standing at around five feet and seven inches. He was certainly not surprised in terms of beauty, though. Valas was just as attractive as he’d imagined.

On the team there was also an adorable crimson-skinned Tiefling with short, curly, plum hair and scales dotting her cheeks. She had two backwards-facing horns and a heart-shaped tail tip. Her left horn had a piercing. She too was flawless apart from the huge wound in her arm. He hadn’t spoken to her yet, but everyone she talked to seemed to leave smiling.

Walking hand-in-hand with the Tiefling was another of the kind. His skin was purple, but he wore pure white makeup as foundation, and detailed it as though he were a clown. From the brief glance he got at the man, he saw his eyes were red-orange. He had white hair and two tiny red horns and overall just looked as though he radiated a pure form of chaos.

Another of the strangers, a Deep Gnome, was dressed in a black blacksmith’s apron. He had messy dark brown hair and light grass eyes. He looked as though he was fresh out of the workshop, and seemed to have a bubbly personality, and an unbearably high-pitched voice to accompany it.

There was a Dwarf with them, who he had swiftly figured was an alcoholic due to the bottle in her hand, who had red-ginger hair. She wore studded armour and had a greataxe on her back, which seemed a little big for her size. She had tan skin and gold eyes that seemed a little unfocused. Axel realised that she might become a burden: she was either going to cost them a lot of money to fuel her addiction, or be weakened by the withdrawal when she couldn’t get access to it anymore.

There was a woman with a little dragon at her shoulder, who seemed a very sensible woman. She wore a large white and grey coat very appropriate for the situation, and he had no doubt she was very warm. Her brown hair was long and curly, draping down her whole back. She had an air of seriousness about her and Axel felt as though she would do the right thing for the group when it was necessary. Her dragon was silver, and he couldn’t help but admire her for acquiring such a beast. He wanted to examine it, and he certainly wanted to hear the story of how they came together.

A rather extravagant Wood Elf walked with Zolak. He wore revealing clothing, most of it blue, which showed clearly the two puncture wounds upon his stomach. His hair, long, brown, and wavy (which seemed strangely routine for the group – were they all somehow related? It mattered not, he supposed) ran all the way down to his rear, completely obscuring his back. Upon what he could see of the man’s shoulders, there were some sort of markings. His eyes were hazel, and he certainly didn’t seem like he would survive well in the long run.

Another woman, a human, stood tall and elegant amongst the others. She had ginger hair and green eyes, with freckled skin and a great deal of beauty about her. Her clothing was hidden by a large cloak, the same as the lady beside her who he could make out no details of at all.

Axel made mental note of all of these people, though the only one he knew by name was Valas, and tried to find something else to focus on.

Haley, who had formerly been fine, seemed to be walking unevenly. He appeared to be in some sort of pain, a hand to his stomach, and Axel wondered whether he’d hurt himself fighting the wolf monster. He didn’t intervene until Haley actually approached him, seeming downcast.

“Axel, I need’a talk to you about somethin’,” he started slowly, as though he was uncertain, “this whole er… no magic thing has really taken a toll on me.”

“Yes, you don’t seem all that well. What’s going on?” Axel asked gently.

“Well… ‘cos of my race, my organs have kind’a had to… grow and reform and all,” he said nervously.

“Your race?” he hummed. _What kind of race has to grow organs?_

“Well, I’m an Archangel,” Haley confessed.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Axel laughed, though he returned to a serious demeanour swiftly, “but I understand. I think we’ll have to set up camp soon: everyone’s tired.”

Haley hesitated, “You… took it better than I expected. But I can keep on going.”

“Why would you bring it up if you could keep on going? Even if you weren’t in pain, we’d need to take a break soon anyway,” Axel cast a glance towards Valas’ group. They looked positively exhausted.

“…Fine, but we should keep going for a while. Ain’t been long since we killed that beast and I don’t think we wanna be wakin’ up like the others did,” he sighed. _He does have a point. I don’t think that would do any of us good._

Axel turned and looked at Haley with the utmost sincerity, “Whatever happens, I’m here if you need help, alright? We look after each other, and I’m not leaving anyone out of that.”

The former pirate offered a smile, but it swiftly shifted as he tensed in pain, extricating a groan of agony. The group’s attention swiftly turned to the two, and Haley tried to dismiss it with a weak “I’m fine” before loosing his footing. Axel gave him a mildly amused albeit worried look and caught him before he hit the ground, scooping the Archangel into his arms.

“He’s not fine. We should set up camp soon. Haley needs to rest,” Axel demanded, hearing the tiniest resistance from Haley (which he ignored.)

Concerned, Valas gave Pock and Ashi the lead, and fell back to accompany Axel. He looked upon Haley with concern, his bizarre eyes soft, “What’s going on?”

“It’s his organs,” Axel supposed Valas would already know about what Haley was, so he didn’t bother making excuses.

“I see,” Valas hummed, looking sympathetically at his friend. _At least we have one thing in common: we care for Haley._

“I don’t know how to help him,” Axel admitted softly.

“There’s nothing we can do but let him rest,” he replied with a frown.

Axel clutched the man tighter, wishing there was more he could do. Something about Haley being in pain made his heart ache. He wasn’t quite ready to think about it, though he couldn’t help but reminisce.

He met Haley after falling out of the sky on some occasion. He couldn’t remember the exact terms of his fall, but it must have been something awfully dramatic because he found himself falling straight into the ocean.

Axel recalled the impact quite vividly – falling into water from a height _hurt_ – but the events that followed were simply strange.

As he resurfaced, taking in gulps of air, he noticed that there was a ship in the distance. It wasn’t close enough for him to swim to in under a minute, and he concluded from the lack of notable identification that it was a pirate ship. Such a sight always brought back memories of sailing alongside his (dead) wife, laughing about stupid things and talking about their future. He’d loved her very deeply, though now he had moved forth from his grief, and her memory lived on through the oceans.

In his moment of thought, he had somehow missed the man strolling atop the water towards him as though it were dry land. Axel at first guessed that he was simply hallucinating, because it was a _very_ odd thing to see out at sea, but he put two and two together and figured that this man was coming from the ship in the distance.

Axel had swiftly changed his shape, becoming a sort of seabird, so that he too could be above the water, and he flew towards the stranger.

He used his magic to bring forth his voice, “Hello my good fellow. I don’t suppose you could help a man out? I just fell out of the sky and I don’t quite know where I am.”

The pirate looked slightly taken aback, which really Axel couldn’t blame him for, and instead of answering he tried to swat away the bird. Axel avoided the swipes and followed the pirate as he ventured back in the direction of his ship.

After a while of pestering the man, he finally turned around and gave an annoyed “What?”

Axel flapped his wings, surprised he finally was getting a conversation, “Well I need to go home.”

“You do realise you are speaking to a pirate?” the man chuckled, “We don’t go around giving free rides to strangers.”

“Well, I could join you then,” Axel offered, shifting out of the bird form and back into his regular one. He realised very suddenly that it was a terrible idea to do so, because he was the infamous Axel Sanguis, who was from a family that detested pirates.

“No,” he said, starting to walk again. Axel fumbled with his hands then cast a spell, allowing him to walk on the water like the pirate.

“I can disguise myself,” he argued.

“I said no,” the pirate hissed, “Why do you even want to join us?”

“I just want to. You’re not getting rid of me, and I’ll just change shape around the others. Come on,” Axel insisted, and he was certain he was about to get punched until the captain turned around and sighed.

“Fine,” he gave in reluctantly.

That had been the start of a bond that, even when they parted, seemed to remain strong. Axel missed the days on the pirate ship, if he was honest. Being so free out on the ocean felt so unique, and he much preferred it to his duties in rebelling against his father’s monarchy. But he didn’t really have a choice, and as suddenly as it started it came to an end.

He didn’t like to think about that part at all.

Clearing his mind of the memories, Axel looked down at Haley. He looked paler than usual and was fast asleep, his straight black hair – with those two strands of white – dangling down from his head. Axel loved the way he looked. His jaw was strong and gave his face a very wise and brave appearance. He had a beauty mark above the corner of his lip and he had gorgeous caramel skin. Everything about the man (except his pirate attire, in his opinion) was simply stunning. Axel thought it was a shame for him to be in such pain.

It wasn’t long before the group stopped to set up camp. Valas came over to Axel and took Haley from his arms, giving him a kind and sincere smile, “I’ll help Haley. You go assist the others in setting up camp.”

He agreed, deciding Valas’ care was much better than his, and he went to help the others. Sweet Ophelia was back to her usual self, and was helping out with the camp again, singing softly as she did so. Axel approached her to help, bumping shoulders with her gently.

“That dress suits you,” he said, taking a heavy pole from her when she started to struggle.

“Oh, thank you!” she giggled.

“Of course. How are you doing?” Axel asked, taking a moment to observe her face. She seemed to be doing better than she had been: there was genuine joy in her eyes.

“I’m feeling good today, and I feel very pretty,” she answered jovially.

“I’m glad to hear that,” he gave her a very gentle nudge, before looking around to make sure nobody was in earshot, “How are things with the uh… you know?”

“Oh, it’s been bad recently but today has been nice. That Tiefling lady Ashi complimented me and it made me feel very feminine,” she smiled, and it made him happy to not only confirm what he thought about Ashi, but to know that the newcomers seemed to be making a good impression already, _especially_ on Ophelia.

“I’m so happy for you, that’s wonderful. You are _very_ feminine and you are a beautiful woman, and you deserve to know that,” he glanced to her, watching the way she lit up at the compliment. Axel was glad he had someone like her to consider a sister, especially after the terrible siblings he’d had to put up with back in Aldelis.

“Thank you so much, that is very kind of you,” she beamed. Axel made a mental note to protect her above everyone else. She deserved it.

“It’s the truth, dear,” he patted her shoulder, standing back and examining their work. It was sturdy and spacious, perfect for the group. “What are your sleeping arrangements tonight?”

“I made friends with Katumira, she said it can be a girls’ night! I’ve never had one of those before, I’m excited,” Ophelia confessed, as though she’d been holding in her excitement for a long time.

“Oh, that is so sweet. In fact, as a gift and a celebration of your first girls’ night, let me give you a little something,” he dug around in his backpack, which he’d placed next to the tent, and he fished out an especially nice bottle of wine, “I’d been waiting for a special occasion, because I figured out initial journey was going to be quite long, and I think this is the perfect time to get it out. Go enjoy yourself.”

“Axel!” she gasped, taking the bottle and examining it. Her eyes glistened with excitement. She set down the bottle and pulled Axel into a tight, warm hug. “You are too good, thank you so much! I don’t know how to repay you.”

“Just go out there and have a good time – that’s enough for me,” he hugged her back, rubbing her shoulder blades gently, before letting her go and giving her a smile. She picked up the bottle, gave him an excited grin, and then hurried off to find Katumira.

Axel looked around the camp. He wanted to get acquainted with the group members, but he was unsure who to start with. Sitting under the cover of an open tent was that poorly-dressed Wood Elf, who appeared to be shivering. Axel wondered how he could have possibly survived through the blizzard, and how he’d gotten through the days since, considering it was terribly cold. He checked through his backpack for his spare jacket, then folded it over his arm.

He approached the man, looking at the stitched wounds on his stomach. He frowned, promising he would visit Keaberos and get him to treat the injured.

“Hello there,” Axel greeted the Wood Elf, softly as to not startle him.

“Hello,” he replied, “I don’t think I’ve met you. I’m Wynn.”

“I’m Axel, it’s nice to be travelling with you. I noticed you looked cold, so I brought over a jacket. It’s not much and it might not be your style, but it’s better than nothing,” he chuckled, offering the piece of clothing to Wynn, who hesitantly examined it.

“A-are you sure? I really shouldn’t – it would be very rude of me,” he said shakily, but then Axel nodded, so he reached out and grasped the jacket in his gloved hands. “Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

“It’s nothing, really. I wear enough layers to keep me warm, and trust me, hypothermia is not nice,” he grinned, and in return he got a polite smile. He sat at the man’s side, looking out behind the opposite tents. “Anyway, what’re you doing in that kind of clothing, if I may ask?”

Wynn laughed gently, as though this was a question he got very often. He wrapped the jacket around himself shakily, “Well it’s a part of my line of work, really. I’m a sex worker – not just sex, mind you – so I have to look attractive, and I found out that people quite like me with… less clothing, and I don’t mind. Not until it’s freezing cold, anyway.”

“Ah, I see. That must be a lot to deal with. I’ve seen you being romantic with Zolak and I guessed you two were together before all this shit happened. If you don’t mind, how do relationships work when you’re in that line of business?” he enquired, finding himself genuinely intrigued. He knew little about the lives of sex workers.

“I disclose it to them immediately, and when a relationship is sparked we sit down and talk about it. Zolak was okay with it, so we went ahead. It’s a tiring job, but it pays well,” Wynn clasped his hands together, looking out distantly at the treeline and fidgeting with his fingers. “And hey, you get some pleasure outta it sometimes, so it has its perks.”

The two laughed softly with one another before Axel patted the man on his shoulder gently and stood up, “Sorry it’s been such a quick meeting, but you seem sound, Wynn. It’s been nice talking to you – I’m here if you ever need help.”

“Thank you, and I’m here too. Like, seriously, especially with emotional issues. Absolute champ with those, I am,” he winked playfully, and Axel couldn’t help but roll his eye in amusement.

“I can believe it. You be safe now, and fuckin’ warm,” he waved to the man and walked away.

He found himself feeling quite positive after the interaction. Wynn had a lot of nervous mannerisms and had a faraway look in his eyes, and Axel had to admit that he found it very interesting and had his guesses at why he was like that. He decided not to dwell on it for the time being, however, and decided to go speak to Ashi.

The Tiefling was wrapped up in a blanket next to the other clown-y Tiefling, sharing casual conversation, and he didn’t want to interrupt so he simply waved to them with a smile and made way instead for the Deep Gnome.

When the fellow opened his mouth Axel felt immediate regret. The voice was earpiercing, but he made no comment. The short man’s smile was more of a grin, and he radiated some sort of half-confidence. “What’s up?”

“Just coming around to say hello to everybody. I don’t believe we’ve met,” he extended a hand, which the man shook, “I’m Axel.”

“Name’s Pock. I work for Valas, you know,” he sounded extremely proud of the fact he worked under the Drow. _With that voice, perhaps he should be._

“Well I’m happy for you. That must be a place of privilege,” Axel smiled politely. “You look like a blacksmith. Is that your job?”

“Well, more of a tinker really, but sure,” Pock shrugged, and then he turned a rather intrigued gaze to Axel. “What’s that big, evil scar all about?”

He felt a little self-conscious all of a sudden, but he also saw an opportunity to tell a story, and he absolutely couldn’t refuse that, “Some time ago, I tried to take a very pure and powerful kind of magic from someone. My body wasn’t ready for the magic, and it split me between different realities, ripping my body apart. My sibling quickly stepped in and took the magic, ultimately saving me, but leaving me with this huge-ass scar.”

“Woah, that’s awesome,” Pock sounded like a child learning about a cool fairytale.

“Thank you,” he smiled, though it certainly wasn’t awesome at the time.

He soon left Pock after exchanging polite farewells, and next he decided to seek out the hooded woman.

She certainly wasn’t wearing her cloak when he approached, but she was the only person he didn’t recognise the appearance of. She was a siren and had long purple feathers on her arms. She was pale but covered in black swirls and markings. Her face was angled and she had intelligent pink eyes. Her hair was a dark ginger-red, which flowed down to her chest, clothed with a teal dress and a silver corset. She was very pretty.

The woman sat alone outside a single-sized tent, reading a book.

“I’m very sorry to bother you, but I’d like to just say hello. I’m Axel-”

“I’m not interested,” she cut him off abruptly, not lifting her gaze from her book.

“Well, if I could perhaps just get your name…”

“Ask the others,” she said bluntly, and he quickly figured he would get nowhere with her, so he left. He couldn’t help but feel quite bad about the whole thing – he was sure he must have bothered her quite a lot for her to lash out like that.

The woman who had been dressed in the warm clothes, the one with the dragon, was asleep beside the tall ginger human, and he figured they were on early watch, leaving only the Dwarf to speak to.

She was holding a bottle when he approached and she looked somewhat groggy, but he decided it was still worth a try talking to her, “Hello there, I hope I’m not bothering you.”

“Nah, want a drink?” she immediately offered her bottle of whiskey, and he would never reject an offer like that, so he took a swig. The burning sensation of the alcohol felt more intense than it used to be, but he didn’t mind.

“I’m Axel. You seem like a woman who is great for a good night out at the bar,” he remarked, earning a warm laugh.

“Hell yeah I am. Name’s Gold,” she grinned, and immediately Axel felt a connection with her. Something about her radiated the utmost bastard energy and he liked it.

“Well you be careful on the drink, and make sure there’s enough to keep you going until we can get some more,” he advised, though really he had no intention to keep a steady supply but rather slowly wean her off the alcohol.

“Yeah, don’t worry man, I do this all the time,” she took a long swig, then climbed into her bed without dismissing Axel, so he just laughed.

“Goodnight,” he smiled kindly, and she offered a final thumbs-up, so he found his way back out and headed straight for Keaberos.

Keaberos’ tent was half-open and he sat inside, mixing up some concoction of flowers and herbs. He didn’t lift his head as he spoke, “Hello. What can I do for you?”

“Hey, Kea. I was wondering if you could go around as soon as possible and treat the wounded,” he walked over, casting a glance at the different plants that were being ground into a paste.

“Of course. I picked up on the Drow’s injury,” Keaberos swiftly finished and scraped the mixture into a jar before starting to make some more.

“The Wood Elf and the female Tiefling are also hurt. Wynn has two puncture wounds that aren’t too bad, though it might be worth checking him for any signs of illness due to exposure to the cold. Ashi has a very, very bad wound in her arm – I think the blade went all the way through,” Axel reported, and for once he felt somewhat useful.

“Thank you. Approximately how large is the wound, and how thick is Ashi’s arm?” he enquired, and turned to Axel with his analytical deep orange eyes. He thanked his photographic memory for being able to provide him with some approximate measurements which he demonstrated with his hands. Keaberos nodded thoughtfully and turned back to his concoction. “Excellent. Thank you for the help, Axel. I’ll treat them as soon as I’ve got everything they need created.”

“Great. Make sure to rest yourself afterwards, though,” he patted Keaberos on the shoulder gently, and he saw the pale man smile just a little.

“I will. Thank you, Axel,” he replied, and Axel left.

He decided now to go see Haley, who seemed to be bothering Valas by draping himself across him.

Axel approached, crossing his arms behind his back and gazing down at the two, “Giving you trouble, Valas?”

The Drow opened his mouth to answer but Haley was faster, “Nooo, never. I just want a hug.”

“He’s… high,” Valas sighed, tentatively patting the man’s head. “Now, don’t look so suspicious, all I did was give him painkillers. They’re… just a bit strong.”

Axel let his shoulders relax, coming forth to examine the former pirate. His pupils – hard to distinguish from his black irises – were huge, but he wasn’t shaking or tensing his stomach, so it all added up. “You’d best get some sleep, considering you lot didn’t rest very well last night. I’ll look after this one.”

He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep, as per usual, so he decided to give the man a break. Axel swapped spaces with Valas, and was immediately clung to.

“I want to snuggle,” Haley insisted, and Axel wrapped the man up in his arms, not wanting to let him down or upset him whilst he was so vulnerable. “…Your hair is so fluffy,” he stated, before reaching over and started braiding it.

“Well, okay,” Axel said, slightly surprised but ultimately passive. He watched the concentration in Haley’s face despite him being drugged up, and couldn’t help but admire how much effort he put into it, even when he wasn’t fully comprehending everything. Axel brought his hand up to gently pet the man as he worked, earning a soft sort of purring noise of appreciation. They continued like that for quite a while, Haley making several braids and Axel not once dropping his hand, not until his companion fell into a soft sleep.

Axel smiled softly, admiring his face, before tucking him into his bed and heading for his own.


	5. Rude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: noncon/r*pe elements, abuse, manipulation, drugged sex, nonconsentual kinks

After spending some time pondering the kind deed of that rather charming man (Axel, if he recalled correctly), Wynn had gone to bed, wondering where Zolak was because he was absolutely certain they agreed on sharing their sleeping quarters. He couldn’t help but feel a little sad, but he blamed himself mostly.

As he started to take off his gloves, he heard the sound of someone approaching his tent and he swiftly pulled the glove back up, covering his arm.

“Hello, may I enter?” a very smooth voice asked, and Wynn paused, trying to identify it.

“Who is it?” he enquired in return.

“My name is Keaberos Meliamne. I’m a healer, and Axel told me you had a couple puncture wounds. I came to treat them,” he replied.

“Oh, well then come in,” Wynn welcomed him, watching as a man entered his tent. He was an Eladrin Elf – Autumn, he was pretty certain – and he had lovely orange and black leaf-shaped ears. He had black freckles on his cheeks and nose, but was very pale, with curly ginger hair that was tied back in a bun. His dark orange eyes were somehow calming and pleasant to look into. Immediately he felt a little calmer than he had previously.

After some difficulties, Wynn’s wounds were treated and he was examined for any illnesses caused by the cold. He checked out just fine after it all, and went to sleep.

When he woke up, he woke up quite early as per usual, which he deduced by the fact everyone else was asleep. He stretched his arms, let out an ‘oof’ when he accidentally stretched his stomach too hard, and got himself dressed. He looked at Axel’s jacket for a while, unsure whether or not to take it, before he sighed and wrapped it over his shoulders. He donned his bow, strapped on his quiver at the hip, and took his daggers last, taking a moment to fight against the memory that came bright and clear into his mind.

He rooted around the hidden internal compartment of his backpack, feeling around the packs of pills and the needle and the vials, until he found his fairy dust – the pill form; he had no time for anything else – and he swallowed it, waiting a few minutes before getting up to move again.

Wynn made his way out of his tent, and as much as he wanted to go sit with Valas – who was reading a book in the middle of the camp – he felt as though his presence would be a terrible burden so he instead went searching for Zolak.

When he found him, he saw that he was sleeping next to that Belgium fellow, and his heart dropped. _Well then. I should’ve known._ But as he went to leave, rather downcast, Zolak roused himself and yawned, eyes training on Wynn. He paused, but there was no panic in his eyes. He was completely calm, giving him a smile. “Hello, sweetheart. How are you?”

“Well I was just fine until I saw you in bed with… _him,”_ Wynn said bitterly.

“You think I cheated on you? Gods, no darling. Just decided to spend some time with a friend. I didn’t think you’d mind,” Zolak got up, dressed in some pyjama bottoms and a vest.

“O-oh, I’m sorry. Of course. I shouldn’t have doubted you…” he dropped his gaze, feeling awfully ashamed of himself all of a sudden.

“No, you shouldn’t have. But it’s okay, I forgive you,” Zolak said warmly, embracing Wynn in his arms. He returned the grasp, then Wynn grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes.

“Can we… have some alone time? We haven’t really had the chance since our groups joined up…” he asked softly, awfully aware of the sleeping man in the tent with them. Zolak hummed and smiled gently.

“Sure,” he said, and the two made their way out of the tent and into the other. Along the very short path, Wynn caught Valas’ side-glance, to which he offered a small smile and a wave. Valas didn’t return either.

When the two entered the tent, Zolak dropped the front cover, leaving them in the darkness of the room. Wynn found his way around to his backpack, where he grabbed his matchbox and a candle. He lit it, setting it on the makeshift table in the corner. The soft orange flicker made Wynn feel quite fuzzy in a good way.

“Wynn, darling,” Zolak sat down on the pelt bed, pulling Wynn into his lap, “how have you been?”

“I’ve been okay… kind of lonely, but it’s fine,” he frowned, and part of him felt guilty, because in his loneliness ( _definitely my loneliness,_ he promised himself) he had found himself with a slight crush on somebody else. But he couldn’t say that to Zolak. “H-how about you?”

“I haven’t been the same without my boy,” he answered, drawing his lips to Wynn’s neck. He wanted to whimper, but he didn’t want anyone to hear him in pleasure, so he covered his mouth with a hand. Zolak kept talking, “I’ve missed that lovely, sweet personality, and that handsome face, and those kissable lips, and that cute ass-”

“Zolak!” he laughed, wrapping his arms around the Shadar-Kai’s shoulders.

“It’s true,” he insisted, trailing his hands down to Wynn’s hips. “What happened to your stomach?”

“I was fighting some bandits, and one of them got me, but I disposed of them soon enough,” he told Zolak, who lifted his head and smiled almost proudly before kissing his lips.

“Good boy,” Zolak breathed against him, and Wynn let out the softest whine at the praise.

“Please praise me more,” he pleaded.

“Of course, sweetheart. You are gorgeous, so _good_ for me, so pretty,” Zolak purred, and he felt a hand snake down into his shorts, touching him in an awfully intimate place.

Wynn wasn’t sure whether he was just glad to have Zolak again or if he was so desperate for attention and intimacy that he didn’t care what happened, but he curved into the touch, letting out very muted gasps.

“You make such beautiful noises,” Zolak cooed, pulling Wynn’s shorts and then his underwear away (with just a little difficulty) before taking off his own, leaving only their upper halves clothed. “Come on now, my special boy, let me make you feel good.”

Wynn was hardly thinking at this point, already blissed out by the feeling of something inside of him. The world felt so _dreamy_ like that. He steadied his kneeling legs and put some movement in, Zolak following suit. The two kept themselves quiet, their moans so small and private that the world felt as though it belonged only to them. The Wood Elf clung to Zolak, enjoying the words of encouragement.

As they started to get more passionate, fingers wove into Wynn’s brown hair, and before long he felt his head being yanked backwards. He would have yelled, or protested, or done _something,_ because Zolak _knew_ he didn’t like having his hair pulled, but he felt no pain and so he felt absolutely no right to complain. And then he did it again, and laughed, “Wow, you must have become quite the slut since I last saw you.”

He whimpered very quietly, going to protest, but his mind was too full of bliss – or was it confusion? – that all he got out was a half-murmur. But then Zolak stopped, so he decided that he wasn’t going to complain, because he was still feeling very good, and he didn’t want the good feelings to stop.

They continued for a while longer, with Zolak murmuring encouragement – though every now and then something degrading would slip through. Wynn forgave him almost immediately, figuring he must have forgotten that he didn’t like it.

As they got closer to finishing, Zolak took one of Wynn’s daggers from his discarded belt, and slowed down just a little. Wynn noticed this immediately, and looked at him in confusion, murmuring out a soft ‘mh?’ before clutching him hard when the blade dug into his collar. It didn’t hurt, though he felt just the slightest bit of a tingle where the blade was, but he didn’t want to have a mark left on him. He didn’t say anything, just letting it happen as he slowly rode out an orgasm and Zolak carved something into him.

The Shadar-Kai pulled out and rubbed out his climax, kissing Wynn as he did so, and when they were done the two sat panting together, foreheads pressed together. Wynn didn’t bother complaining about the things Zolak did, instead looking down to examine the new wound.

It was just a diamond shape with a cross through it, but he knew immediately that it was deep enough to scar, and he would never be able to forget what happened when it got there, even if he was high when it happened.

“I’m… gonna,” Wynn started, but he couldn’t quite remember what he was going to say, so he grumbled gently to himself and crawled back into bed.

He didn’t remember when he woke up, but he felt like shit, and he was being carried in someone’s arms. Clothed, of course. It wasn’t Zolak, and he was too disorientated to really tell who it was, so he just closed his eyes again and tried to will himself into the void. It was quite sexy there, really.

When he felt a little less like crying in their arms, he let out a gentle whine, clinging to them (though he wondered why the fuck he was doing it) as though they were the last person in the world. “Don’t… pull my hair, p-please.”

And then suddenly he rocked into full consciousness, and a searing pain shot through his collarbone, and there was a terrible ache in his limbs. He groaned in pain, going limp in the person’s arms. _I swear I’m fucking dying, and if not I want to die. Oh wait, I already wanted that._

And then yet another bout of pain shot through him when he moved to hold tighter to the person, and he let out a pitiful half-sob.

That was when he heard a familiar voice, “Let me take care of him.”

And then another, the one from whoever was holding him, a voice that he recognised even though his brain was muddled, said, “No, I’ll sort this out. Let’s stop for a moment, under the rocks.”

There was a dismayed noise from Zolak, but the groups went in the same direction before splitting, and Wynn was set gently against a rock, where he proceeded to cry. Valas stared at him, seemingly unsure what to do, until he gathered up some sort of courage and softly asked, “What’s wrong, darling?”

“My _hair,_ m-my _collar,”_ he sobbed, reaching for his dagger, but Valas beat him to it and took the daggers, placing them out of his reach.

“What happened?” he further enquired, and Wynn felt like a terrible burden, covering his mouth with a hand in an attempt to stay quiet. He felt his chest tighten and he couldn’t have spoken even if he wanted to. Valas seemed to understand, because instead of asking open questions he hummed and offered, “It’s okay, you’re safe. Did something happen with Zolak?”

Wynn nodded, curling up on himself.

“Did he pull your hair?” Valas asked.

Wynn nodded again, closing his eyes.

“Did he… hit your collarbone?”

Wynn shook his head.

“Did he bite it?”

He shook his head again.

“Did he cut it?”

Wynn nodded, and Valas frowned at the answer. Immediately, he felt as though he’d failed the man. _Pathetic. He must be so ashamed. You’re meant to be stronger than this._

“It’s okay,” Valas said quickly when he noticed Wynn starting to panic, “You haven’t done anything wrong.” He moved to sit beside the Wood Elf, back to the rock. “Breathe with me.”

Wynn heard him exaggerating his breathing, and he followed it, slowly untucking himself from his little panic ball. He calmed – gradually, but he did – and he turned to look at Valas, who was looking back at him with concern. Wynn moved to sit in front of Valas, and he took one of his hands, squeezing it tight and letting out a gentle murmur, “Thank you so much.”

“There is no need to thank me,” he replied with a slight blush and a smile, and Wynn stared into his eyes for just a moment longer before getting up and retrieving his daggers in his usual animated manner.

“Well we’d best head off to the others, you know. Wouldn’t want to keep them waiting, of course. What am I going to tell them? Gods, they’re going to be looking at me like, ‘oh Wynn you old silly, you-”

“Wynn,” Valas interrupted him, and his heart skipped a beat in anxiety, “You can’t gloss over the fact he hurt you like that. Does he know you don’t like that kind of thing?”

“Well, yes, but-“

“No ‘buts’. That’s wrong of him to do, especially since you were…” he sounded stuck for a moment, “well, you were high.”

“Oh no, it’s perfectly fine,” Wynn laughed nervously. His heart was racing. “I’m sure he just forgot about it. It’s been such a long time, after all.”

“Wynn-“

As bad as it made him feel, he cut Valas off, “Come on then, let’s get going. I’d best go talk to Keaberos about the aches. Coming down is hard, man. Alright, okay, let’s go.”

And before Valas could protest, he strolled off towards the group, trying to ignore the heavy ache in his chest.

When he got back to the others, a small group came together to ask whether he was okay. He noted that Zolak wasn’t a part of it.

“Yes, I’m alright,” Wynn laughed, though it felt very much forced, “Valas calmed me down. I-it was nothing important. You know, where _is_ Valas?”

As if on cue, the Dark Elf approached. He gave Wynn a look, a soft one but one that made him feel sick, and he gave a forced smile to try and ease it off.

Axel swiftly took charge of the situation, clearly noticing something was off, and he walked forwards, straightening his coat on Wynn’s shoulders. “Now that’s no way to wear a jacket, is it?”

Wynn laughed in his little modest laugh, one he labelled ‘the prostitute giggle’, and he smiled. “Well you teach me, mister.”

The two exchanged a smirk, though Wynn hesitated when he saw Valas walk away. _Did I fuck up? I really shouldn’t have walked away like that… I feel terrible, I’m a terrible friend._

In a clear attempt to cheer him up, Axel swept him off his feet, holding him like a bride, and he gave a charming grin. “Now clear up, you lot. The prince needs his space.”

Wynn couldn’t help but smile just a little in spite of his sorrow.

Deciding to be a dramatic bastard instead of wallowing in his sorrow, he feigned weakness when Keaberos approached. “Oh Kea, I’m _dying.”_

“Well there’s no help for you anymore,” the Eladrin shrugged, veering away. Wynn stared, dumbfounded at what just happened, until Keaberos returned within mere moments, smiling. “Sorry, a joke. Valas sent me over to see if I could do anything for your aches.”

“Just some painkillers would do, really,” he said.

Keaberos pulled a small vial of liquid out of his belt and handed it to Wynn, who easily downed it despite the strange taste. He smiled and thanked the man, who nodded in reply. Wynn went back to brooding.

The group proceeded onwards for some time, until Wynn noticed that he could just about hear the crashing of waves ahead of them. He lifted his head, expecting to see sand in the distance, but he forgot that the world was dark and instead examined the ground beneath them.

It was that annoyingly sharp beach grass that was on those big hills, and he got quite excited all of a sudden. He hadn’t seen a beach in a long time, and he’d never visited any of the other parts of Terran, so he was extremely excited by the idea of crossing the sea.

Wynn stayed in Axel’s arms until they reached the beach itself. He asked to be put down, and when Axel did so, he lunged for Katumira, grabbed her hand, and threw them both into the sand.

Katumira laughed, wrestling with Wynn in the sand. The two were filled with excitement, trying to win the fight and pin the other down, until Ophelia threw herself in and, with a triumphant giggle, used the surprise to pin them both.

“I win!” she smiled down at them, then let them go. The two sat up, covered in sand.

“Dammit, I was totally winning,” Katumira punched her arm gently, and Wynn crossed his defiantly.

“Nah, I was definitely gonna win that one,” he smirked, and then the group laughed, sharing shoulder-bumps and gentle pushes.

The group proceeded onwards, Valas once again taking the lead with a hint of a tiny smile, and soon they were at the water, staring at a large sailor’s ship.

Pock breathed a sigh of relief. “She’s safe! My darling, my one and only, oh Bertha aren’t you gorgeous as ever-”

The group burst out into laughter as Pock ran for what Wynn assumed was his ship, and once they were certain the emotional reunion was over, they approached it. Haley untied the rope keeping it docked, and then climbed aboard alongside the others as it began to drift. Pock went to take the helm, but Haley quickly overtook him, taking the wheel as though he’d been _really_ missing it.

Wynn felt slightly seasick at first, and so did Kat and a couple others from Wynn’s party, but they quickly adjusted, and Wynn found himself excitedly staring over the edge of the ship, watching the water go by.

There was something calming about the movement of the ship, and soon enough Wynn lost himself in the movement of the waves and the gentle rocking as they travelled. He was barely aware of the person who approached him, taking a spot at his side.

He turned and regarded Belgium Dell with a slight eyebrow raise. “Oh no, it’s approaching me.”

Belgium laughed, leaning on the railing, “C’mon, we both know what’s in my pants.”

“Oh shit, your dick was so small and dissatisfying I forgot you even had one,” Wynn remarked, “Or do you? All the good fucks I had after that kind of made me forget about the shitty ones.”

“Okay rude, I'll have you know I'm 6.4 inches, and well I'm not such a loose hole that I can barely feel shit,” Belgium replied, only to earn a bitter laugh in response.

“Nah, I take drugs to loosen me up, so basically you don’t have the privilege of a nice, tight fuck. And there’s no point in trying to brag, you’ve got the sexual prowess of a castrated whale,” he retorted.

“I'll have you know I'm better on the bottom and I'm going to steal your boyfriend,” Belgium bit back, and Wynn turned to look at him in horror

“So you and Zolak _do_ have a thing! That fucking bastard,” he spat, glaring angrily at the other man, “I should push you right off this fucking boat, and him.”

Deep down he blamed himself, but one thing he drew a line at was cheating, and he was fucking upset.

“Okay sis that's great, bye,” Belgium shrugged, and Wynn drew a dagger in rage, but Valas seemed to materialise behind the two.

“It would be inappropriate to say I told you so, but I'll just leave it out there that he's terrible and is never going to change, and I agree with kicking him off the boat,” Valas glared at Belgium, who was making a _very_ swift escape.

 _Good,_ Wynn thought, _run along, little dove, before you get hurt._

Across the ship, he saw Belgium creep back over to Zolak, and he was filled with a very pure form of rage.

“Want to take a walk and explore this ship? We could find something to steal,” Valas swiftly interjected, and good thing he did, because Wynn was on the verge of a very particular kind of breakdown.

He took a deep breath, promising himself he wouldn’t have an outburst at Valas. “Okay, whatever, better to do that than take out my fucking anger on this whore.”

 _Fuck,_ he scolded himself, taking another deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. He stopped watching the two on the other side of the ship talking, instead focusing on Valas. Wonderful, handsome, kind Valas. So much _better_ to be around.

“Okay, let’s go explore then,” Valas smiled warmly, and Wynn felt just a bit better when that smile was on him, and he felt even more triumphant when he saw Valas cast a very certain glance Zolak’s way. When the other returned a very angry glare, Valas winked.

Wynn couldn’t help but smile, and when Valas grabbed his hands and looked him sincerely in the eyes, he couldn’t hide his blush. “Let's start where they normally keep supplies; if we're lucky we'll find some sort of wine.”

“Oh, well, who would I be to turn down that kind of offer?” he replied, clutching the hand as though it were his lifeline, and the two started towards the doors heading down to the crew’s lodgings.

They found their way into the storage room and proceeded to dig around, opening crates and checking them for wine, but they seemed unable to find anything. Wynn was about to give up when Valas gave a victorious smirk and presented two bottles of wine.

 _We’re drinking well tonight,_ he thought warmly, gladly joining Valas where he sat on one of the crates. _Wonderful, handsome, kind Valas._


	6. Thirst and Burn in Salty Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: sexual assault, noncon/r*pe elements, abuse, panic attack, suicidal tendencies and actions

After a great session of drinking, Valas took Wynn back to one of the cabins. The two stood together, very slightly drunk, staring at the not-quite single bed in silence before Valas spoke up.

“You take the bed,” he said.

Wynn was not having it, “No, _you_ take the bed.”

“You take the bed,” Valas insisted. No _way_ was he letting Wynn sleep on the floor like some dog. Even then, he’d let the dog on the bed, because the floor was cold.

“I’m not letting you sleep on the floor, Valas,” Wynn argued, then in frustration he grabbed Valas’ hand and led him to the bed. “Lay down.”

He raised a brow but did as he said, ready to get back up if Wynn took a space on the floor. But he climbed in with Valas, using the extra space of the not-quite single bed to get comfortable whilst providing Valas with space. They were both quite slim and small so they didn’t take up much room. He decided that sure, he could sleep like this. It wasn’t so bad, really.

When Valas awoke again, it must have been quite a while later, because he felt relatively well-rested. He wasn’t tipsy any more, and he could think straight, scolding himself for his strange behaviour whilst they had been discussing the bed situation. He turned over, wanting to see if Wynn was still asleep, and he got his answer very quickly when he saw that not only was the man awake, but he wasn’t there.

He panicked, thinking back to the vengeful glare Zolak had given him in response to his smirk. _If something has happened, it will be all my fault. Gods, if he’s hurt because of me._

Valas got up, swiftly throwing on an overcoat to keep him warm, and he walked out as quietly as he could out of the room. Everyone else was asleep, so he figured they’d anchored. Deciding not to waste his time checking for Zolak or Belgium, he went straight upstairs. The cold night air hit him immediately, and he couldn’t help but think about what a mood it conveyed, especially when he turned his gaze to a struggling Wood Elf pinned against the ship’s railing.

There was a hand in his shorts and he looked completely numb, when he wasn’t trying to free himself. Valas felt sick. The voices demanded he walk away and leave it to happen.

He approached with confidence, not showing in any way that he was bothered, and forced his voice to remain steady when he spoke, “What do you think you’re doing, Zolak Aboryn?”

Both of them jumped in surprise. The pleading look in Wynn’s eyes was agonising.

“Well, I was rather restless, so I came up here to relax and I saw this doll looking out at sea. So I paid him to let me play,” Zolak was completely calm in spite of what he was doing, and he had a smile upon his face. Whilst he wasn’t looking, Wynn shook his head desperately.

“I don’t believe that,” Valas said coolly, taking a step forwards. Zolak pressed a hand to Wynn’s chest, giving a light push. The Wood Elf curved slightly towards the other side of the railings, trying to brace his hands against the wood.

“Come closer and I’ll send him overboard,” Zolak’s smile dropped immediately at the possible threat, and the two stared at each other as the Shadar-Kai continued to move his hand. Wynn writhed in discomfort, and Valas knew he couldn’t take this any longer. Instead of lunging for Zolak, he went straight for his friend, grabbing a hold of him before Zolak could hold up on his statement. He helped Wynn away from the railing, not yet able to assess his condition.

The vile man threw himself at Valas, his daggers drawn, and he attempted a stab at the stomach, which he easily avoided. He threw a punch at Zolak, then another, and the second hit, but he forgot that his shoulder was still healing, and pain shot through his arm. He paused, unprepared for the intensity of the pain, and in that moment he felt a fist come into contact with the wound and he cried out, cursing himself for allowing that bandit to injure him in the first place. There was a scuffle, a movement of swift feet, and then through his slightly blurry vision he was able to make out Wynn thrusting a dagger into Zolak’s shoulder and ripping a wound much like Valas’ into it.

With a final hiss of “Don’t touch him” Wynn used what must have been a mixture of adrenaline, anger, and the element of shock to throw Zolak over the railing and into the ocean. There was a loud splash, and a hiss of pain, and then the sound of a choked sob.

 _Oh sweet Wynn,_ Valas had to wait a moment for his pain to become manageable, and he forced himself through it to approach the man, who was backed against the railing, this time sat on the ground, clutching a dagger much like he had the day before, with much stronger intent than before. He had to act quickly.

“Wynn,” he said softly as he could manage with his anxiety screaming at him, and the voices screaming too. He had to fight them, just this once, for Wynn. “Darling, stay with me.”

He shook his head, sobbing very hard. Valas felt terrible for him. He knew the kind of pain the man was going for, and not for the first time either. Those strange voices liked to remind him of it.

“It’s okay. You’re safe now, I’m here,” he assured him, bringing himself a little closer and reached close. Wynn jerked away, so he quickly pulled back, understanding the situation. “Can you put down the dagger for me?”

Wynn still held it tight as ever, but Valas wouldn’t let it end like this.

“We don’t have to talk about what happened,” he said. “We could go back and rest, or we could talk about anything, or play a game. It’s alright, you don’t have to feel this way.”

He looked up, meeting Valas’ eyes for a moment before burying his head in his knees, putting down the dagger, and crying and gasping into his knees.

“Oh Wynn,” he sighed gently, moving to sit next to him once more. “Would you like a hug?”

The Wood Elf nodded and shuffled over to be in front of Valas, but he hesitated, giving him a glance that asked for permission. _You’re not alone. I know what it’s like,_ he wanted to say, but instead he pulled Wynn in close, and held him as he sobbed into his (healthy) shoulder, rubbing his back gently.

As his companion started to calm down, Valas gently patted his back. “Breathe with me again, you’ve got this.”

Following the rise and fall of Valas’ chest, Wynn managed to calm his breathing. He continued to cling, and Valas didn’t mind. If it helped, then he wouldn’t ever mind. He just wanted to help.

“Good job,” he smiled very softly, still rubbing the man’s back.

“I’m sorry,” Wynn finally got out.

“It’s okay, there’s no need to apologise, not to me or anyone,” he replied.

“I’m sorry for what you saw,” he continued. “He… he accused me of cheating, and said it was all your fault that he was doing what he was doing. And then he told me to be good

“I’m glad I was there, or it could have been worse. Don’t apologise for his actions,” he held him tight.

“I’m sorry for being such a burden lately,” he got quiet, and for a moment Valas worried he was going to start crying again.

“You’re not a burden. You’re just hurt, and that’s okay. When you’re hurt, you can heal again,” he promised, and Wynn gave a weak nod. “I understand you must be really shaken right now. Do you want to come back to bed?”

“Yes please. I’m so tired,” Wynn answered, and Valas, after taking the daggers, – despite the pain in his shoulder, despite his lack of physical strength – lifted him up and held him close as he travelled downstairs.

Valas set Wynn down in bed, then climbed in next to him, and watched him off to sleep before drifting off himself.

In the morning, Valas was pleased to see Wynn still next to him.

Being an early waker, he would usually start getting dressed and would read a book until the others woke up, but this time he stayed in bed and waited, knowing that leaving Wynn to wake up alone was unfair, especially after what he’d been through.

It felt so strange being so close to the Wood Elf. He could make out every detail of his face, everything from the usually covered freckles to the depth of his scar. The bulbed tendrils that draped down from his long ears twitched every now and then, and Valas wondered if he was dreaming.

He considered flicking them. They looked awfully flick-able, but he knew that it was probably a bad idea. ‘Do it,’ the voices urged, but he wouldn’t. Instead he reached forward and gave one a gentle poke. Wynn whimpered softly at the touch.

Some time later, there was a knock at the door, and without waiting for permission Avalia walked in.

“Not right now, Avalia,” he whispered, but she ignored him.

“I threw Belgium overboard after you left last night,” she informed him before shutting the door and walking away. Valas couldn’t help but wonder why his sister had to be like that, but he couldn’t imagine her any other way. And really? He wasn’t upset that Belgium was gone, and especially not upset that Zolak was too. They both deserved it. But her statement also begged the question of how much Avalia saw, and whether or not she’d keep her mouth shut.

When Wynn’s hazel eyes flittered open, they came to hazily rest on Valas, who gave a soft smile.

“Good morning,” Valas greeted him.

“Morning,” Wynn replied, sitting up and staring absently at his feet.

Valas joined him, their shoulders brushing together gently. “How are you?”

“I’m… I want to forget,” he answered, and immediately the Drow knew what he meant. He grabbed Wynn’s hand, his gaze sincere.

“I know it’s difficult, but can you try go without for today?” he asked.

Wynn paused, clearly thinking through the decision. _Come on sweetheart, I know it’s hard. You’re going to be okay._ He sighed softly. “Alright, for you.”

Valas smiled, squeezing his hand before getting up. Wynn stayed in bed, looking down at his hands. “Do you need something?”

“New clothes… I don’t want to be in these,” he answered, and Valas immediately understood. He was just a little taller than the Wood Elf, and he did have some spare clothing on the ship in the captain’s quarters, so he invited him back to Pock’s room. The Gnome was already up and sailing, so they were okay to enter.

Valas dug out a hooded fleece, knowing Wynn would want to cover his arms, and some loose trousers, figuring that alongside Axel’s jacket this would be warm enough.

He didn’t want to leave the Wood Elf alone, in case he hurt himself, so he instead turned away as he got dressed.

When everything was done, they headed out onto the deck, where everybody was already up. It was a relief to see that neither Zolak nor Belgium were there anymore, and everyone seemed in decent spirits, all except Wynn, who stayed very close to Valas and was completely silent, his usually animated mannerisms now closed if there at all.

“Furl the sails!” Avalia called from where she stood looking over the railing of the ship, “There’s a group of three in a rowboat, and a… a skeleton horse?”

Valas saw Wynn tense, and he grabbed his hand. “It won’t be them, Avalia wouldn’t let them back up.”

As the ship rocked to a halt, they heard the sound of feet clambering up the side, and then three certainly unexpected men found their way atop the ship.

Valas was shocked to see his mercenary, Mercury. He looked the same as he always had, if not a little rough, adjusting his brown hat. His black skin looked slightly injured. His dreadlocked hair, long and still tidy, seemed a little dirty whilst still black, which was not ordinary for the man, though his neatly trimmed extended goatee was doing just fine. He wore his small golden hoop earrings on his slightly pointed ears, and his leather jacket and cotton shirt appeared dotted with blood. Mercury regarded Valas with soft ice-blue eyes as he helped his horse up onto the ship.

“Why didn’t ya tell me there was gonna be an apocalypse?” he asked in his thick desert accent.

“If you were around more often, you might have known,” Valas returned, as per usual, and Mercury couldn’t help but laugh a little.

He turned next to the shortest man climbing aboard, who he recognised to be someone he considered a friend: Regus Sanguis. He was grandfather to Axel, and father to Corvus, and was at the same level of power as Valas, which made them both the most powerful men there. Or at least it would have, had the apocalypse not happened.

Regus’ purple skin, what he could see under his elegant clothing, was covered in scars to the extent some might wonder what his actual skin colour was. They were both physical and magical scars, meaning some varied in colour, such as the flame-coloured marks on one of his thin unguligrade legs. His eyes, a faded red sclera and gold iris, presented a slit pupil which suggested Regus was not doing well emotionally. The white scar across his face and neck didn’t glow like it usually did, and Valas noticed the uneven spikes sticking out from his head weren’t long as they usually would be when Regus was upset. The Changeling’s curly white hair must have grown some, since it was uneven and ended towards the bottom of his back. There were new rips in his torn ears, and the scars from all the tears he had shed seemed to have also increased.

Regus flared his black and red wings when somebody tried to approach him, his tail feathers ruffling. The two exchanged a smile from a distance.

Last, apart from the skeleton horse of course, was Lucifer: former Archangel, then fallen, then ascended. He looked quite well, unlike the others, apart from his unusually pale skin. His yellow eyes, strange thanks to the goatlike pupils, seemed trained exclusively on Regus, and his red and black tail flicked absently. His red hair looked cared for to the best degree one could manage in this situation, and he wore a matching-coloured kimono.

The three – or four, counting the horse – were being crowded around. Axel, upon realising his grandfather was there, turned around and walked away, Haley swiftly following behind him.

“Hello, I’m Lucifer and- wait is that my little brother?” the tall man asked, then he charged for Axel and Haley, who looked nothing short of terrified.

Axel went to protest but Lucifer easily got past him, picking up Haley easily. “Yeah, whatever. Hey, Regus, look – he’s the tiniest Archangel!”

Regus made his way over to the two, his gait confident and straight, radiating an intimidating air that could only be described as Regal. Axel cleared off immediately. “Well hello. It’s good to see you again, Haley.”

The pirate stared down from where he was in Lucifer’s arms, confused and mildly afraid, “Am I supposed to know you personally? And can somebody get Lucifer the Hell off me?”

Corvus waltzed over, towering over his father but somehow not even half as scary. “Come now father, Lucifer. Don’t go scaring the child.”

Haley looked thoroughly offended and Valas held back laughter. “'I'll have you know peacock boy that: one, Lucifer is my number one fear; two, your father ain't got no magic so the most he can do is stab me like a bitch; and three, I'm fucking older than you so you’re more of a child than me bitch!”

Corvus raised a brow. “I was _trying_ to help, but okay.”

“Well thanks but I’m offended,” Haley ‘hmphed.

After the initial (traumatising) introduction, they gathered together and actually made an effort to become acquainted with one another. Valas kept close to Wynn the entire time, noting his nerves, but soon enough they were all familiar with one another.

Mercury inevitably joined Valas later on where he sat beneath the rope lift up to the crow’s nest, sitting on the floor in front of him and taking off his hat sincerely to hold it to his chest.

“Good to see ya safe, Val,” he smiled, “The world’s gone mighty dangerous ever since it went dark. Without magic, I was worried that uh, ya’know.”

“It’s good to see you’re alright too,” he returned, “though you look a little rough.”

“Had a run-in with some big angler fish-looking thing,” Mercury chuckled.

“They’re called Gobul,” Valas said. He’d had more than one run in with those strange beasts. “They don’t usually travel to the sea. Something must have driven them out of their usual environment.”

“Tha’s what I was thinkin’. Used to seeing them in lakes, but never anywhere else,” he agreed, nodding thoughtfully and putting his hat back on.

“It’s certainly due to the apocalypse. I fear there may be a new mutation that has invaded,” Valas frowned. It wouldn’t be all that surprising at this point. Gobul had been in the lakes for years, so to see them heading elsewhere was somewhat unnerving.

“Well enough of this forebodin’ business, who’s this fella?” Mercury nodded to Wynn, who was sitting with his knees up to his chest. He hadn’t spoken a word since that morning.

“His name is Wynn, and he’s a friend of mine. He’s going through a lot right now, so don’t bother him too much,” Valas instructed.

“Aight then,” Mercury nodded, and in his good nature he had decided to offer a compliment. “Yer a handsome lad, Wynn. How ya find yerself with Valas? Not every day he lets someone become his, dare I say, _friend.”_

Wynn looked up, his eyes sad but a very small smile gracing his face, “Oh, thank you. I-I don’t really know, really. I bugged him until he absolutely _had_ to notice me.”

Mercury gave a charming grin, “Well I’m happy for ya, kid. I can already tell me an’ you are gonna get along.”

Valas couldn’t see Wynn and Mercury spending extended amounts of time with one another, but he was sure the Wood Elf found it comforting anyway.

“I’m sure you will. Have you seen Thokk?” Valas asked.

“Nah. He’s probably been gettin’ his folk ta safety,” the cowboy answered, taking off his boots and laying down on the floor. _He’s really enjoying being free from the sunlight. Vampires must be flourishing._

“Yes, I thought so. I figured I would ask in case. I’m hoping that Harp and Flame are alright,” he sighed. He’d sent them out and was now fearing for their safety. If he found out any of his people had been killed, he was going to be thoroughly upset.

“They’re smart, they’ll be just fine,” Mercury assured him.

“Perhaps, but I can’t help but worry,” Valas admitted.

Regus soon joined them too, standing somewhat ominously to the side but still not an unpleasant presence. He regarded them all with calculating eyes. “Valas, Wynn, Mercury.”

“Y’alright?” Mercury smiled back to him.

“I am. How are you all?” he enquired.

“I’m dandy,” the cowboy returned.

“I’m also doing okay. Wynn is having a bit of a hard time,” Valas answered with a gentle smile. It had been quite a while since he’d seen Regus, and though the voices insisted he wasn’t to be trusted, and part of Valas was nervous that they were right, he was somewhat glad he was with them.

“I hope you feel better, dear,” Regus unclipped the fur covering his shoulders and draped it gently over Wynn’s, taking care not to touch him. “A get-well-soon gift, if you will. Keep it safe.”

“I-I will,” the Wood Elf nodded with a grateful smile.

“Anywho, I’d like to report to you that before everything went to shit, I checked on the timelines of all of your people and they were safe. I couldn’t see past the point of the event but they seem more than capable,” Regus informed them.

Mercury victoriously grinned, “Told ya.”

“Yes, yes I know Mercury. Thank you Regus; it is very reassuring to hear that from you. I trust in your judgement,” Valas nodded respectfully. The voices heavily disagreed, and didn’t trust his judgement at all.

“I also would like to just give a little update on your cat. She’s doing perfectly fine. Last I saw of her with the sight she was finding the food and she’s got a water source. She will be alright until we go for her. Because I am not settling until she is safe,” Regus was making his demands very clear.

Wynn perked up, “You have a cat? What is she like? Is she cute? Oh please can we go back for her?”

“Of course we’re going back for her. Widow is important to me, I wouldn’t just leave her like that. We’ll go back after we’ve resupplied at the bunker. She’s a very smart and cheeky cat, beautiful silver and black. She’s absolutely adorable,” Valas smiled at the thought of seeing her again. He loved that cat, even if she had some sort of strange power over him due to her cuteness.

“That’s good,” Regus nodded approvingly before taking a seat on the ground, curling his wings around his body. “It’s terribly cold. Anywho, you all must update me on what I’ve missed. It’s been absolutely _wild_ recently.”

Valas was glad to indulge, and despite the apocalypse covering them in darkness, he couldn’t help but feel a little at home.


	7. The Clock Ticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: sexual content ahead (consensual)

Settling down in the darkness of his cabin, Regus smoothed out his feathers and took off everything except his underwear. He felt cold air brush against his skin, and it was quite calming for a moment until it became terribly cold, which was when he decided to get under the blanket. He’d been carrying his supplies on Mercury’s horse, but now they sat against the side of the bed. He reached in and found an object he’d been tinkering with recently, a small puzzle he was working on, and continued to work on it. It was the one thing he had been able to do that he enjoyed without the magic. Puzzles were a passion of his, and he found himself not only building them but figuring out the ones made by other people.

He worked through one, then another, and was about to start a third when he saw a familiar man open the door and quietly make his way into Regus’ bed.

It wasn’t the first time such a thing had happened. Ever since the day they had met, Regus and Lucifer demonstrated somewhat… _lacking_ restrictions with one another. Whether it was a hand down his trousers or a heated kiss, there had always been something between them that they’d never really discussed.

Lucifer had never taken it any further than touches, and kept saying he wanted to wait until he couldn’t anymore, and Regus never really knew what he meant or wanted. He never looked into Lucifer’s future, not wanting to know what was in store for them both.

“Hello Lucifer,” he greeted Lucifer, making space on the bed for the seven-foot-tall man.

“Wanna be gay with our bodies?” the ascended Archangel asked, and Regus froze, confused. It was awfully sudden, and whilst It was awfully sudden, and whilst yes, Lucifer was like that, something felt different about it.

Regus blinked, “Well… that is a very… _you_ way to initiate… that kind of thing. B-but I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to be… _gay with our bodies.”_

“And be my boyfriend and mine forever?” Lucifer continued, and he was taken aback a little.

Regus had done a lot with Lucifer. He’d known him for a very long time, given him a part of his insanely powerful soul, and they’d spent countless intimate moments together, and when he thought about it, _yes,_ he did have feelings for Lucifer. Was he ready to be his forever? Well, perhaps, but it was too soon to make that judgement. Even so, he focused his pale gold eyes on Lucifer. “Alright.”

In comparison to Lucifer, he was tiny. He stood at five feet and four inches, though flaring his wings made him seem a little bigger. So when Lucifer climbed on top of him, the difference was clear. He stared up at the man for a moment, wondering how far they’d go, whether this was what he was waiting for.

The gentleness in Lucifer’s hands as he reached to cup Regus’ scarred face was unlike him in these encounters, but he didn’t mind, especially not as their lips met and they melted into a warm and passionate kiss. There wasn’t yet any desperation in their movements. No, there was only a feeling of appreciation, of a sweet longing.

Regus had to melt into the feeling of love to prevent his mind from slipping into memories and flashbacks. He focused on the touch, the sound, even the _smell,_ sweet and damp. Lucifer’s hands worked their way over Regus’ symmetrically scarred chest, his hips, his thighs, and then his lips came to kiss and suck on his neck, and the shorter man couldn’t help but sigh softly in satisfaction. Regus started to undo Lucifer’s shirt, and when that was off pulled away his bottoms, and when they were off he wrapped his arms around the Archangel’s shoulders to pull him in close, their chests brushing together.

“Lucifer,” he breathed softly, tilting his neck back just a little as he spoke, “are we going to…?”

“Do you want to?” Lucifer asked.

“Gods, _yes,_ please,” he answered, letting out a quiet whine as Lucifer lowered his hips to grind against the other’s. “Do you?”

“Obviously,” he chuckled, running his hands through Regus’ hair and looking down at him with a newfound lust. After the initial passion, he could feel the air turning spicy.

Regus pushed Lucifer’s head gently down so that they could kiss once more. Their lips felt as though they slotted together flawlessly and opened around each other perfectly. Regus never wanted to leave that moment behind.

He then remembered something else, and when their lips parted he breathed out, “Lucifer… you really don’t mind that I’m… you know, trans?”

“Of course I don’t,” Lucifer replied, “it doesn’t change a thing. You’re still Regus Sanguis, and that’s all I want.”

“I’m glad,” he nodded, and then the two kissed again.

Lucifer pushed his hand past the hem of Regus’ underwear, starting to jerk him off, and the smaller man swiftly returned the gesture. Husky moans filled his long ears and his heart leaped at the sight and sound of Lucifer’s face twisting in pleasure. He was infinitely handsome, and infinitely wonderful, and there was nobody he wanted more in that moment or in _any_ moment than Lucifer.

Regus eventually tired of the other’s undergarments and he pulled at them, and within the next few moments they were both completely naked. Lucifer continued to grind, this time flesh on flesh, and for a moment Regus couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

_All it took was an apocalypse, losing all magic, and getting stranded at sea, for us to finally do this, for us to finally become more than some mess between lovers, friends, and fuckbuddies. Oh Lucifer, why did we have to wait?_

He didn’t linger for too long on it however, for the pleasure in the moment was enough to make it feel so _worth it._ The two pushed up against each other in every way they could. It felt as though their bodies were made to be pressed together, to be entwined with one another, even if their height difference was quite significant. Regus, in a gasp, threw his head back.

“Let me ride you,” he breathed, and without saying another word Lucifer flipped them over and Regus settled over his hips, just behind the Archangel’s erect length.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” Lucifer chuckled warmly, drinking up the sight of the Emperor of Aldelis exposed in front of him.

Regus blushed, looking away, “Well I’d sure hope so after all of this time.”

“Don’t get sassy with me, Regus Sanguis,” he smirked in reply, and Regus raised a brow at him.

“W-well you had it coming,” he retorted before taking a breath and moving to lower himself onto Lucifer.

Lucifer groaned, clearly showing some self-restraint as to not move his own hips to speed up the process. Regus’ heart raced and he felt extremely vulnerable, but he didn’t mind feeling that way with Lucifer. He felt safe.

He sank down, taking in a deep and satisfied breath when he felt Lucifer’s hips underneath him. He felt _full,_ and could have stayed like that and flittered into a dreamy state from the feeling alone, but he wanted _more,_ so he started at first to roll his hips. He could feel the pleasure in his _bones._

Regus kept on like that for some time, until Lucifer gave him a smirk. “That all you got, birdy?”

“I-I’m getting used to it,” he replied, but almost obediently he started to move himself up and down too, just slowly. It felt perfect and he realised very quickly that more of this would feel even better, so he sped up and moved further, until he was near enough bouncing atop Lucifer, who was clearly enjoying not only the feeling but the many noises that were slipping from Regus’ lips, which he made only the effort to stifle as to not disturb the others trying to rest on the ship.

Lucifer grabbed his hips, assisting him in his movement, and then slipped one hand down between Regus’ legs to touch him, bringing him even more pleasure than he thought he could experience. Everything felt _beautiful,_ dreamlike and perfect and full of bliss. He looked down at Lucifer and could think nothing but _handsome, wonderful, sweet._ He hoped the other was thinking something similar about him.

Regus was moving fast as he could when Lucifer decided he’d had enough of being on the bottom and once again flipped them open, taking immediate control and pinning Regus down, one hand on his throat and the other still jerking him off. He wanted to cry out and scream out Lucifer’s name but he wanted to stay quiet for everyone else, so instead he let out a gentle whimper of, “Lucifer, please, don’t stop~”

The man must have liked it because he leaned down and started once more to suck on Regus’ skin, his collarbones now since his neck was covered. Regus writhed in pleasure, and his orgasm was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a _very_ long time, causing him to grasp the sheets beneath him hard. Lucifer kept going until Regus had ridden out the climax, then he pulled out and rubbed out his high, splattering semen over the smaller man’s stomach as well as his own.

Regus laid breathing heavily, allowing Lucifer to once again flip them over so he could lay on top of him. Regus snuggled into the man’s chest, the aftermath of his pleasure still throbbing throughout his body.

“Thank you,” Regus whispered, kissing the underside of his friend’s – no, _boyfriend’s_ – jaw.

“No need for that,” Lucifer chuckled. “You had a good time?”

“Of course I have,” he answered breathily, closing his eyes. “You were softer on me than usual.”

“I wanted this to be something special. Figured it’d be what you wanted,” Lucifer smiled, wrapping his arms around the other.

“Well it was wonderful,” Regus sighed happily. “But we’re messy now. We should clean ourselves up before we go to bed and wake up smelling like sex.”

He should have seen the next comment coming. “What if I want you to smell like sex so that everyone knows that you’re mine?”

“Lucifer!” he protested, sitting up and looking down at his lover with a smile. “I’ll get the tissues. My tail feathers are going to be all messy. Oh – what if you got cum in my wings? Oh goodness.”

Lucifer watched with a smile, and Regus couldn’t help but feel quite wonderful. _I’ve missed this,_ he thought, _I’m so glad I have it._

In the morning – though Regus couldn’t remember when they fell asleep – he awoke to a soft golden light coming through the secured window in the cabin.

Careful not to bother Lucifer, he climbed out of bed, scrubbed himself with some soap and a spare waterskin, and after he dried off got dressed in one of his formal outfits and headed upstairs.

On the deck he was regarded with kind gazes. He saw Valas and Wynn up, Pock sailing, Ashi and Bam talking. A number of unfamiliar faces were talking with one another, and he figured they were members of this ‘party’ Valas had occasionally spoken to him of. Regus’ son, Corvus, was standing at Pock’s side, possibly serving as a temporary second mate.

He ended up standing on the bow, looking out to the new land slowly approaching them. The darkness had seemingly eased a little, allowing him the view of a large way around, but still blacking out the sky.

Already he could see that the land was rocky, but mostly it was shrouded in fog. Waves lashed viciously at the cliffsides. He knew they wouldn’t be docking there, so his gaze wandered further, and somewhere down the island there was what he was certain was a rocky beach, with a docking platform built outwards from it. Just staring at it made him feel very wrong somehow, but things like that never scared him. He wasn’t sure if he could say the same for some of his crewmates, however. He was sure some of them may be turned away by the strange feeling of the place. He hoped that anybody else that had tried to go there had been.

Regus crossed his arms behind his back and watched as it grew closer, but the fog obscured any details from presenting themselves. With that in mind, he hummed thoughtfully, flexed his wings, and turned to approach Valas.

The Dark Elf was reading, still sitting close to Wynn who Regus now was deeply worried about as a person but as a part of the group, where any anxiety could be a serious problem. Despite his thoughts, he regarded them both with a smile, noting that the Wood Elf was wearing his gift with pleasure.

“Valas,” Regus drew his attention with a quiet voice, “I would like to fly for the island, and prepare you for docking.”

Valas was quiet for a moment, clearly thinking, before he made his answer, “Not alone. I don’t underestimate your skill and experience in… well, everything, but I don’t want there to be any risk of you getting hurt out there. Take at least one other with you. Who else can fly?”

“Corvus is the only other. I don’t mind taking him with me,” he answered, folding his hands behind his back.

“Hmm… I don’t like the idea, but I trust you,” Valas sighed, sitting back against the mast behind him.

“Thank you. We will see you soon,” Regus promised, half-bowing in a sort of respectful goodbye, before making his way towards the stern.

Pock went to speak, but Corvus quickly cut him off, “Hello father.”

“Hello, Corvus. I would like you to come with me. I’m flying out to the dock on the island to prepare for the ship,” he made a point not to pose a question but rather a demand, which immediately caused Corvus some conflict. He looked as though he was about to argue, but then his golden eyes fell to the ground.

“Very well. It’s… not too far, is it?” he asked quietly. Regus couldn’t help but feel a little bad for his son. The only time he heard him speak so lowly was in his presence.

“No, it will be fine, and it’ll give you something to do,” and by that he meant _you’ll get a break from Pock_ but of course, he couldn’t say such a thing.

“Alright. I’m very sorry Pock, but I’d best go with my father. We’ll greet you at the island,” Corvus smiled politely, and before the Deep Gnome could utter a word the two winged men took flight and headed off in the direction of the island.

Naturally, the two found themselves in conversation.

“Do you have a thing with that Lucifer?” Corvus asked.

 _Oh no. Don’t tell me I was too loud…_ “What makes you ask?”

“He was saying some things about you yesterday. Nice things, but… _too_ nice things. I was just wondering if there was a reason for it,” he answered somewhat nervously.

“Well… I expect Lucifer can’t keep his mouth shut, so it’s no secret that… yes, we are involved. Romantically,” he confirmed. Corvus’ silence unsettled him, especially since the only other thing he could hear was the whistle of the wind and the beating of their wings.

“You… like men?” he asked, though for once there was no anger in his voice, just curiosity and surprise.

“I like men, women, and everything in between,” Regus smiled softly his way, but something felt off still. “Do you… want to say something?”

Corvus quickly shook his head, his wings faltering for just a moment before he gathered himself. “Oh, no. Sorry. I was just intrigued. I wouldn’t know what it’s like. Having feelings for men, I mean. It’s just interesting.”

“I’m sure it is,” Regus gave him a sceptical glance, but he swiftly turned his gaze back to where it should have been.

The island was mere moments away, and Regus was feeling not only confident but bored, so he folded in his wings and dived down towards the beach. Corvus followed him swiftly, graceful as a peacock but swift as a falcon. At the very last moment, the two opened their wings, the wind battering their feathers hard but allowing them to gently land on the rocks underneath them.

Sharing a victorious look, the two burst into laughter. It had been a long time since the two had even _spoken_ to one another, so it all brought them strong feelings of joy.

“We should do that more often,” Corvus chuckled.

“In a storm,” Regus grinned, extending a challenge but also an offer. “It’s thrilling to fly in a storm.”

“You’re a crazy old man,” the King shook out his wings before folding them in, his tail feathers fanning out for a moment in a show that Regus always had to admit was quite beautiful. “Though I suppose I am also a crazy old man, because I accept.”

“That’s my son,” Regus reached to pat Corvus’ back gently, and then the two walked towards the wooden structure.

There were spools of rope sitting tied to each post, awfully tangled but there, and the two quickly leaned down to work on them. It took some good teamwork but they managed, coiling the individual ropes back into their neat little heaps, and then they sat at the end of the dock, legs dangling down towards the water.

Peaceful, they watched as the ship continued to near them, until suddenly something _strange_ happened, something that Regus felt was certainly not meant to occur.

Flying beasts, of all kinds – four-legged dragons and wyverns, mostly – were heading for the island. They outpaced the ship easily, soaring forth until they were above the two Sanguis men, and when they arrived they took a straight path down onto the island.

Regus felt very strange about the whole thing, and as he turned around he saw that some curious beast had landed just behind them. It appeared as though it had aged some, and looked as though, in very few places, it had rotted away. It was an amazingly graceful creature, with pulsating luminescent tendrils on its face and strips of it lining its wings and body. Its wide head was blue and red at the tips but black everywhere else, and it walked with a sense of superiority that Regus felt it had a strong entitlement to with such a gorgeous appearance. It paced at the beach, curiously examining them, its beautiful gaze feeling somewhat soothing. Corvus seemed of a similar mind, relaxed where any other dragon would cause him to feel threatened.

But then something threatening did show its face. A dragon, bulky and covered in an endless number of spikes with two thick bull horns protruding from its head, charged out from the fog, barrelling into the majestic creature and sending it to the ground. It kicked and roared, trying to get the beast off, but it simply dug in its giant claws, holding the beautiful dragon down as it tore into its throat.

Blood spurted from the wound, where its jugular and oesophagus was no doubt now torn, pooling beneath it and caking the spiked beast’s jaws. The dragon, in one last futile attempt for revenge, swiped up at the creature’s throat, severing its vitals too. It let out a gurgling roar, trying to cling to life, but it was simply too injured, and it too crumbled to the ground.

Regus had seen far worse, and really he wasn’t too shaken, but Corvus clearly was. He stared at the corpses in horror, trying to comprehend the brutal sight that befell him.

That was when they heard the call of a rather _annoying_ voice and they swiftly turned to see the ship, near enough right beside them. They made quick work with the ropes, and then turned to regard the dead dragons, this time with the whole group.

“The hell happened here?” Axel ever-so-eloquently asked, staring at the corpses with confusion and wonder.

Regus, who had straightened himself back into his usually regal stance, regarded Axel with slightly scornful eyes. “Exactly what it looks like. A dragon came and observed us peacefully before being fatally attacked by the spiked one.”

Valas stepped forth, heading towards the creatures with the group following behind him. They all gathered around the first dragon, the one whose throat had been savaged. The metallic smell of blood was almost overwhelming, and it was hard to observe the head due to the red-black river around it. Regus and Valas walked into it regardless. Valas wore shoes, but Regus did not due to his birdlike legs and feet, so he could feel the stickiness of the blood, and he could feel that it was still relatively warm. Valas took to looking over the wound, whilst Regus examined the head.

He could see that part of it had rotted away, leaving it without an eye, in a way that seemed somewhat unnatural. There was no sign of infection, and as far as he knew, elderly dragons didn’t experience body rot due to their age. He grabbed one of his daggers, in case he would have to cut off his finger, and he reached one to touch the rotted area.

It was soft and fleshy, as he expected, and when he touched the rim of the rot it started to crack and crumble beneath his gentle touch. He removed his finger, not wanting to cause any more damage to the corpse, and he sheathed his dagger, walking around to the other side of the head. There was no obvious rot there.

Regus then joined Valas where he stood, looking into the massive gash in the throat.

He didn’t look up as he spoke, “There is something very off with this creature.”

“I agree,” Regus hummed, “what have you observed?”

“The wound crumbles under my fingers. That and there’s a strange amount of water in this creature, but it seems natural to the species from what I have figured,” Valas answered.

“I saw the same thing. Do you think it’s to do with the apocalypse?” Regus enquired, getting closer to the creature’s throat and peering into the wound. Nothing seemed strange about its insides, or at least not from what they could see.

“I think it’s something to do with this island. But… creatures never come here. The land has always warded away all life, and there hasn’t been wildlife here since… well, since the towers were constructed. This is strange. I thought that perhaps their appearance meant the towers had failed, but… the rot makes me think otherwise,” Valas explained. “It’s the closest thing to magic left in this land, I’d say.”

Regus hummed and nodded thoughtfully, stepping back from the creature to stand at his friend’s side. “It seems it. Do you think it will hurt Widow?”

“Hopefully not. We’ll have to see if there’s anything like her living here,” Valas stepped away from the beast, turning to the group who had made their own analysis on the creatures, which all included the strange crumbling tissue.

Regus had a feeling that something was going on somewhere on the island, something terribly wrong. And he had a feeling that they were not as safe as they’d hoped to be.


	8. The Bunker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i reused a scene from my other fic simply because i was incredibly happy with it and can't imagine any kind of AU or world in which that scene wouldn't go down exactly like that  
> so yeah apologies for that!

After the rather strange scene that had been the dead dragons, Axel couldn’t help but feel on edge. Seeing all of those dragons flying to the island meant that there was no way they could be certain they were safe. Three of the group were wounded and whilst they were stronger in numbers he couldn’t help but worry that they were going to lose somebody.

They had continued on, Axel still tasked with carrying Smock (who was once again on painkillers), but the rocky terrain had proved not only exhausting but difficult to travel through. They’d found themselves tripping and causing too much noise, and carrying people was getting harder every time they found an incline. He found himself growing increasingly tired, and when they rounded what appeared to be the back of the pillar he was beyond relieved to see Valas stop walking in front of a stone wall. It looked completely natural, and if he hadn’t have watched it begin to roll to the side at the touch of the Drow’s fingers.

As the path was cleared, Valas stood aside and ushered everybody in.

First, they passed a steel door which he had to open once again, and then descended a flight of stairs, followed by another door and then some more stairs and more doors until they finally entered a sitting room. Valas let out a relieved sigh as he looked around the room. Axel followed his gaze. The room they were in was a semi-circle, the flat side obviously the floor. There were a few comfortable chairs and sofas and the walls were painted a greatly desaturated dark purple. There was a large, soft carpet on the ground, and overall the room had a quite homely feeling to it, perfect to retreat to after a long day. The room was completely silent apart from their footsteps.

“Well we can resupply the ship from here. There’ll be a cart or two to help us transport it all. Until then… let’s get some clothes and get washed. Ashi, you should go first. Get that wound cleaned,” he nodded towards her, and she smiled and took Bam’s hand before leaving the room.

Axel laid Haley down on one of the sofas and sat down, leaning against the chair from the floor and observing everyone around him.

He watched as Valas also left the room, Wynn nervously following him, and then looked to the rest of the group. They all looked relieved, and he couldn’t blame them, considering the bunker meant everyone had fresh clothes, and the chance to be clean after all the violence they’d gone through. Everyone was splattered with blood and was quite frankly filthy.

Avalia kicked back, relaxing into a chair and taking off her shades. She was the only Dark Elf that he’d ever seen other than Valas. She was covered in piercings, especially on her ears, and had absolutely no shame. She gazed across them with her casual smirk and smug eyes, before resting her eyes on Regus, who immediately returned it with a warning grow raise. She was unintimidated. “So, how’d you and the big boys end up in this mess?”

Regus sighed, looking to Mercury and then Lucifer, “Well, a certain son of mine departed without letting anyone know, and Lapis had to step in as Queen. So I went searching for Corvus, bringing Lucifer along.”

The King bristled, “That filthy good-for-nothing-”

“Is your _sister,”_ Regus cut him off, glaring at his son with authority, “and now Queen due to your foolishness. But anyway, on said search, we also happened upon a certain cowboy who was thriving in this new situation. He knew the land far better than us, and knew Valas, so I swiftly entrusted him with our safety. Due to some other fool,” he cast his gaze to Lucifer, “we ended up on a little boat. Luckily, we came across your ship.”

Avalia laughed, “Wow. Had it hard, haven’t you old man?”

With an annoyed frown, Regus hummed. “Certainly.”

Corvus was having none of it. “Well what happens when we get back? I want my throne back. She has _no_ right to it! _I_ won the war!”

As much as Axel was disliking the conflict, he was curious. He’d only heard stories and songs about the War of Betrayal, but he knew it had torn a rift in the Sanguis family, especially between those in the second generation. In the end, Corvus had his sister at his mercy, and cast her out from the palace

Regus frowned more at his son. “You have irresponsibility unfit for a King. Lapis will hold the throne until further notice.”

Corvus went to protest, but his father shot a glare with such intensity he swiftly silenced himself.

Avalia looked between them. “This family is angsty.”

“Not now, Avalia,” Corvus breathed, and she gave him a sympathetic look, falling quiet herself.

Axel didn’t want to leave the conversation on a negative note, so he piped up, “Lucifer, you mentioned you’re an Archangel. You know Haley?”

Lucifer looked thrilled to be a part of the conversation, and he turned from where he was looking at a painting. “I was the first Archangel, actually. Was lonely up there ‘til I got my siblings. Azrael – sorry, Haley – wasn’t really around back then. I fell just before he was created.”

“Howcome you fell?” he asked.

“That’s er… better left to the scriptures, if you ask me. Doesn’t really matter now, anyway,” Lucifer answered. “It’s real exciting, getting to meet my little brother, you know. He’s so _tiny.”_

Regus let out a small chuckle. “Everyone is tiny put next to you.”

“You’re not _wrong,_ but for an Archangel! The rest of us are all tall and scary, and he’s so little and precious-”

Haley let out a gentle groan, and in a slurred voice he cut Lucifer off, “Not tiny… or… precious. I’m real big, I’ll have you know…”

Everyone couldn’t help but laugh, smiling warmly at the man’s comment. _It’s funny,_ Axel thought, _how such small things can bring joy._ Lucifer smirked. “I always knew my little bro would be great. Takes after me, naturally.”

“I can’t tell whether that’s a curse or a blessing,” Regus retorted.

“I’m wounded,” Lucifer chuckled.

Axel smiled, but didn’t linger on that subject for any longer. He turned to the group of travellers who, so far, he hadn’t had a chance to speak to. “Where’d you get that dragon?”

“Her name’s Chatwyn. We got her after fighting with that Belgium man,” the warmly-dressed woman, who from Gold he had heard was called Elizabeth, answered. “She’s like a daughter.”

“Does that make the moon Goddess your wife?” Gold smirked.

“Gold!” Elizabeth hissed.

“She’s not wrong,” the former wizard, Aurora, laughed. “You have a huge crush on her.”

Lilith let out a somewhat amused huff, but made no comment.

“I’m guessing you all know Valas,” Axel continued. They all interacted with Valas with ease, so it would be strange if they weren’t familiar with one another.

Elizabeth nodded, “We more or less were made to work with him because we had too much information. Kind of known him and his people ever since.”

“What about that Bam guy?” he enquired.

“We uh… met him robbing the dead body of one of our old friends. We don’t know what’s up with him. He’s the group cryptid,” Gold shrugged, taking a swig of alcohol.

“He’s saved us a few times, though,” Aurora added, “Mainly through… praying to the Clown God.”

Axel raised his brow, confused by the fact there even was a Clown God, but didn’t question it. “He sounds like a riot. I… figured he’s with Ashi, but what’s going on with Wynn and Valas?”

He saw Avalia frown, but she stayed quiet. Gold was the one who answered. “Wynn has this huge crush on Valas. It used to be really obsessive but he calmed down… I don’t know if he’s gone back to obsessing lately. He hasn’t left Valas’ side since we got on the ship.”

“It’s not his fault. Some shit went down and Valas is his only source of comfort right now. Don’t ask,” Avalia butted in. It took the group a second to process it, then they all nodded respectfully.

Just then, Valas and Wynn walked through the door, pulling a rather large cart filled with bags each. The Dark Elf straightened and looked over the group. “I’d suggest we each take two bags at a time to fill. All you need to take into account is clothing. I have all sorts of things here, so go through the wardrobes and walk-ins, as long as it’s not in my room, and choose out some stuff to last you the journey for Widow and back. There’s wardrobes on the ship, so we’ll be able to store it all there. Also, Ashi and Bam are done. Axel, I recommend you go sort Haley out, and yourself.”

Axel didn’t hesitate to scoop up Haley. He _hated_ being dirty, so he was dying for a wash, and no doubt Haley would be pleased to have one too.

After getting directions from Valas, he set off for the washroom.

The air was damp and warm from the previous bath, but there were no windows to open like there were back in his stronghold, or the palace. There were candles lit, which he left as they were. Built into the ground, behind some steps, was what appeared to be the tub. He had no idea how to fill or drain it, not until he saw a sort of hole. Confused, he decided to just mess around with the small four-pointed wheels on the wall. They turned so far one way and then back. The first one, coloured red, appeared to fill the tub with very hot water like a waterfall from an opening and closing valve in the wall. As he expected, the blue one beside it, added cold water instead, the same way but through a second valve. The third opened and closed the hole in the bottom of the tub. He could have sat there and messed around with the valves for hours, trying to figure out how it all worked and where the water came from, but he needed to wash himself, and Haley, so he filled it and went back for his friend.

He’d set down the other man on a couch in the room, which was something that the room had in common with the palace. They’d sit in the chairs in robes and speak or dress with their siblings or friends whilst others bathed or relaxed in the pool of water. He couldn’t imagine Valas ever doing that.

Axel approached Haley, staring at him for a moment before shaking him gently awake.

“Ugh…” the pirate groaned, sitting up after adjusting his eyes to his surroundings. “What’s all of this?”

“Valas’ bunker. It’s our turn to wash,” he answered.

“Oh. Well I can do that alone, thank you v-” Haley tried to stand, but he doubled over in agony. Axel caught him so he didn’t fall.

“I think you’re going to need some help.” Axel sighed, and without saying another word, as if defeated, Haley let him guide him over to the bath.

When they were standing beside the water, Axel helped Haley undress, though he left the lower half to the pirate. He then helped him into the water, where he seemed to relax a little.

Axel fetched some oils and other washing essentials, placing them at the side of the bath, before taking off his clothes and stepping in himself. It was deeper than he thought, submerging him up to the top of his stomach when he sat and to his shoulders when he leaned back. He unwrapped the bandages covering his missing eye, allowing the flowers beneath to spring free.

“Did you know Valas had this kind of stuff? It’s _very_ nice; he should install it into the palace. Regus will certainly want to after he takes a bath in here.” Axel mused casually, trying to ease the nervousness in his chest which he no doubt shared with Haley.

“Well I knew he had _some_ neat shit. Didn’t know ‘bout this specifically,” he answered, looking up to the handles on the wall. “There’s always surprises when it comes to Valas. Fuckin’ enigma of a man.”

Offering a soft laugh and a smile, Axel nodded. “Yeah, I figured that much. I don’t think it works well with my inquisitive personality, and we don’t really… mix all that well, but it’s fine, not everyone has to be friends. He seems alright, though. How do you know him?”

“He’s a good man, Valas. I… met him a long time ago. I won’t talk about it ‘cos… well, it’s his secret and not mine to share, but we’re good friends, and I trust him with my life. Shame you two don’t get on, but yeah, you’re right about not everyone havin’ to be friends and all. At least you can agree to disagree, eh?” Haley leaned his head forwards to wet his hair, which he next lathered in some part-liquid concoction made of plants and fruit. As he moved, Axel could see the very light lines of muscle underneath his skin and in his chest, though it was harder to see there beneath the body hair.

“I suppose. At least he understands too, else I’d worry it’d hurt the group.” Axel hummed, following after his friend in hair washing. “Gods, it’s been forever since it’s just been us in a room. It’s nice. Relaxed.”

“Guess you’re right. Kinda happens when you get closer to someone,” Haley chuckled warmly.

“I suppose it does,” Axel agreed, enjoying the cleanly feeling that came when he washed the substance from his hair.

“…You’re a good man too, Axel.” Haley murmured after a few moments, washing himself in nice, sea-scented soaps.

“What?”

“You’re a good man. I don’t think you know it, but you are. You’ve been looking out for everyone this entire time. You sacrificed your own warmth to keep Ophelia and Wynn safe. You’ve been carrying me and helping me ‘cos this pain is hard to deal with.” Haley looked to him thoughtfully, his dark eyes soft.

“Oh… well thank you,” Axel said politely, even if he didn’t believe it. “It’s nice to hear someone say that instead of whispering I’m cursed under their breaths.”

“You ain’t cursed, Ax,” Haley confidently argued. “I watched over you since you were a little kid, stranded out there on the streets ‘cos your parents didn’t want you. I saved you and that silly snake countless times. Nothing about you is cursed. I don’t get how someone can look at that sweet little kid trying to scrape by and think you’re cursed. That’s just sad.”

“You… watched over me?” he blinked, thinking back on all of his time on the streets, having to fend for himself when his siblings were fed off a gold platter. He did have to admit there were times he _swore_ he should have died or been caught, and there were times when a cloaked stranger would offer him some food or money, seemingly out of nowhere. He remembered Anjanox, his snake (slash closest God friend), telling him the Angels must have been in his favour. He never really thought about it.

“Yeah. I felt so fuckin’ bad for you… what they did wasn’t fair and I don’t know how you can even be around Corvus and Avalia after everything you were put through by them,” Haley shook his head, frowning. _Don’t feel sorry for me. That’s a mistake._

He was silent for a few moments before looking down at the bubbly water. “Thank you.”

“There’s no need for thanks.” The man replied. “I’m just… glad the little kid I oversaw didn’t end up dead. You’re so different but a part of me is glad you got to grow into yourself.”

Axel didn’t know what to think. He hadn’t expected things to get so raw, and he felt a heat in his chest and stomach and in his face. He fiddled with the soaps, trying to find one that suited him. He settled for a smoky but pleasant scent.

“Are you okay?” Haley asked, watching him. He couldn’t help but feel self-conscious with his chest exposed, where the huge scar was at its worst, and with his bandaged arms no longer covered by clothes.

“Yeah. It’s just… a lot,” he responded quietly. He was certain he’d _never_ been this quiet around his friend, actually.

“Sorry for lumping all of that on you, Ax. Probably wasn’t fair of me to do that,” Haley chuckled nervously, sitting upright in the water, where the deep white scar on his chest was visible. _Me and you have some things in similar, Angel._

Axel moved forwards in the water, putting the soap down, until he was leaning over the man.

“Er… I’m really sorry Ax, are you mad? I-I didn’t mean to-”

"Look, I can't... explain these things that I'm feeling," Axel cut him off, "and maybe I should have never said anything. Maybe I should stop right now and just-" he cut himself off, his voice getting worked up and cracking. It was a heartbreaking noise, the sound of a person's voice breaking before they started to cry. "...Even when you hate me, you make the world feel a little better. Even after I spill all my blood and split all my veins and tear away every single flower from my frame, I will still love you."

He leaned forwards and let out a sigh, then he pressed his lips to Haley’s in a kiss that was so passionate he was sure it must have been held back for years. It wasn't the first time either of them had kissed someone, but the feeling felt so new and refreshing after so long of them both being so alone. Their lips seemed to fit together so sweetly, and Axel felt the weight of the universe lift itself from his shoulders for just a moment. One blissful, beautiful moment. Even Haley’s hands on his flower-dotted skin felt like stardust settling against his shoulders.

"Gods. I could do that again..." Axel murmured, and then he kissed Haley once more, and it felt just as blissful as the first time.

"And again."

He was more prepared this time, and Haley wrapped his arms around Axel’s shoulders.

"And again."

He wanted to feel the kiss deepen. He wanted to know that wonderful feeling again.

But Axel pulled back, gazing at Haley’s flushed face and admiring the beauty of it all. Everything felt wonderful. He wanted to stay in that moment forever.

After some time melting into each other’s grasp, they got out of the tub and drained it, getting dressed in bathrobes and sitting down together. Axel leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. “What does this mean for us?”

“I don’t know,” Haley answered after a moment. “What do you want it to mean?”

Axel paused, turning his gaze to the man. “I… want to be yours. And I want you to be mine.”

“Oh?” the other blushed, returning his gaze shyly.

“I suppose we… could be, you know… _together._ Romantically.” He suggested, and he felt Haley’s hand come to grasp his.

“Sure. I-I mean, in this whole mess, it’ll be nice to have someone like that.” He nodded, though his voice still shook.

“Is it what you want?” Axel squeezed the hand, looking at him with concern.

Haley smiled ever-so-softly, looking down. “Yeah. I want that.”

“Then that’s what we are,” he leaned over to kiss his new partner on the cheek. For once, he couldn’t help but feel happy.


	9. Shuffling Off to Sleep

After one of the carts had been filled with bags to transport to the ship, Valas had (despite insisting he didn’t do it) allowed Wynn to pull the cart, and took him out to the entrance where they started to walk along to the dock. Valas had left Haley in charge, and knew he would do fine keeping everyone in check, though he hated to leave the bunker unsupervised. They followed the least jagged path they could find, and Wynn seemed to be a little less nervous whilst occupied with something, so he figured perhaps the decision to allow it was for the best.

Valas enjoyed the silence as they walked, finding himself comfortable despite the eerie appearance and loneliness of the island.

As they walked, it became quickly apparent that they were being followed. Not by any human, but rather by a dragon.

At first it didn’t seem intentional, and considering they hadn’t been killed yet Valas figured the creature was just curious, but then the footsteps continued and he could see the other getting continuously more nervous until finally the two stopped. Valas drew his swords and Wynn his daggers, and the two waited for the creature to make an appearance.

When it did, they saw that it was no beast but a creature of great majesty. It was a wyvern, the colour of sand on its underside but a mixture of blues on its topside. It approached, nonthreatening in its behaviour, its beaklike mouth clearly holding fangs that were not bared. It stopped some distance in front of them and simply stared. Valas had no idea what to do: creatures weren’t often so docile, and when they were it was usually for the purpose of getting food or something else, which – if they didn’t receive it – would end up with them getting violent anyway.

Wynn sheathed his daggers, and took a slow step forwards, his head slightly bowed to the creature in submission.

“Wynn,” Valas hissed, “get back here. You could get hurt.”

The Wood Elf stayed silent, ignoring him, and started to stride towards the creature once he saw it wasn’t reacting to him. When he was in front of it, he reached out a hand to pet its face, and it leaned into the touch, letting out soft birdlike noises.

For once, Wynn looked quite at peace. He seemed to feel safe in that moment, which was of course nice to see, but this was a wild creature that could turn at any given moment. What if it decided it’d had enough and attacked? The voices agreed. _Kill it quickly, before it hurts him. Let it hurt him, if he’s going to act like this he’s going to endanger everybody. Kill them both, they’re worthless to you. Run and don’t come back, like the coward you are. You love running. You do it so, so much…_

They were loud, but he couldn’t let them get in the way. He could allow this, right? If there was any sign of aggression he could rush in and fix it. He had to.

But there was no aggression. The creature – a wyvern, it seemed – remained gentle and calm, and so did Wynn. He seemed much more at peace with animals than he did with other people. They stayed like that for some time before the wyvern lifted its head, turning in another direction and spreading its wings. Underneath the webbing Valas noticed what seemed to be some sort of fungi around a deep, rotting wound.

_Something is very, very wrong._

As it took to the sky and left into the fog, Wynn sighed and paced back to grab the cart’s handle, tugging it along once more. “C’mon,” he urged, as though nothing had happened at all, “we better get this to the ship.”

Valas was quiet for only a few moments as he followed, until he couldn’t stop himself from saying _something._ “What was that?”

“I… don’t know,” he confessed quietly, “it just felt right.”

They completed the rest of the journey in silence.

When they got back, there were a selection of other carts ready to be taken out. They made another trip, completely quiet, and a few more, until there were enough carts for the entire group to pull together. They travelled back to the ship, talking between themselves quietly.

“I don’t mean to bother you, Valas,” Wynn said quietly as they reached their destination, waiting back whilst everyone carried their luggage aboard, “but will I still be able to sleep in your bed?”

“Well, the beds are quite small… I think we’ll have to steal Pock’s room,” Valas answered. Truth be told, squeezing onto a small bed was not at all comfortable, though it was a sacrifice he had been willing to make temporarily. He was Pock’s boss so commandeering the room would certainly be easy. “And you’re not a bother. It’s been… hard for you.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, eyes trained on the ground, “I just can’t help but feel that way. You don’t have to take the room just for me, you know.”

“Darling, I would much rather be on a proper bed than the cots beneath deck,” Valas offered a smile, which after a moment was reciprocated.

“Okay,” Wynn nodded, continuing to pull along the cart up onto the ship. Valas followed close behind.

Atop the ship, after they set sail, Valas noticed that there seemed to be a difference in the way everyone was acting. They all seemed a little more comfortable with one another, which was a huge relief. Smock and Axel were huddled close, which at first glance wasn’t unusual, but Axel’s arm was across Smock’s shoulders and the two looked happy. _Looks like there was a development,_ Valas thought to himself, amused, _this whole disaster seems to have brought some of us closer._

After Wynn nervously parted with him, going to spend some time with Mercury, Valas sought out his sister. She was standing alone with her elbows resting on the ship’s railings, eyes closed.

“Avalia?” he greeted her uncertainly.

After a couple of moments, she opened her eyes, regarding Valas with a gentle smile. “Yo. What’s up?”

“Not much, hence why I came to speak to you,” he answered lightly, steadying his hands on the railing too.

“Man, you must be _real_ bored to stoop so low,” Avalia laughed, affectionately bumping their shoulders together. He rolled his eyes.

“Never change,” he huffed. The two exchanged a chuckle. “Anyway, how have you been? We haven’t spoken much since this whole thing started.”

“Don’t plan on it. I’ve been alright. Sucks to see people I care about struggling because of this, though,” she hummed, casting a sideways glance across the deck to where Ashi stood. If he’d have blinked, he would have missed it.

“Mhm, magic is far more involved in our lives than we think,” Valas nodded. He couldn’t help but think of Flame and how he was doing wherever he was. Probably more than fine, knowing him. “And… so are these people.”

“Ashi has told me a _lot_ about the people who have been involved in your life,” Avalia laughed, winking to him. He wasn’t surprised that Ashi had spilled some information to his sister, considering the charm she so masterfully wielded around the Tiefling.

He changed the subject swiftly, not keen to talk about his crushes or past relationships. “So how do you feel about Bam and Ashi?”

“…Honestly, I’m jealous as Hell,” she confessed with a light chuckle. Valas saw in her eyes that she wasn’t lying to him. In fact, her eyes told a tale of passion more than anything, raw emotion. “But I’m happy for them- well, for Ashi mostly. I like that she’s happy.”

“It’s rare to see you not handling these emotions with your firsts,” he remarked, but it wasn’t unfriendly at all.

“It really is,” she agreed warmly, though she looked sad as she said it. Valas offered a hand upon her shoulder and she didn’t shake him off.

“Don’t worry about it, Avalia,” he said softly, and then he decided some humour would do her well, though he didn’t make it apparent. “I’m sure he’ll die soon.”

She raised a brow, then smiled almost thoughtfully, which was a very rare expression to see. Valas couldn’t help but feel that he’d kickstarted something for her. He wouldn’t take any accountability if anything happened, though. That would be on her.

Avalia took a deep breath, then gazed up to the sky. They still had some hours of daylight left. “I’m going to go bother them both so I can make Ashi smile.”

“Have fun, Avalia,” he rolled his eyes in response. She never changed, and to be honest he didn’t want her any other way. She was a wonderful sister, and beyond that a friend, even if sometimes she did things that were… not great, or particularly nice.

Valas saw her off, but didn’t watch after she reached the couple. He watched the waves go by, thinking back to where he’d been before the sun disappeared. Life had been so… tame in comparison to this, in a way. Now every single second was chaotic. There was a new mystery, something he didn’t know about, to discover. It was all so very wrong in every single way.

For the sake of his friends, Valas wanted to get to the bottom of whatever happened. He wanted their lives to go back to normal, because they definitely didn’t seem as happy as they were before. He felt the need to fix it, but in this strange timeline he knew he was powerless to do anything, not yet. To cause change they first needed to find a catalyst, and by the looks of it that catalyst was _far_ from being discovered. When he found it, though? He would make sure he did everything he possibly could to make sure it goes back to being right.

Valas was done atop the ship, so he decided to head down and get comfortable in bed, where it was warm and most certainly safe. He grabbed a couple books to read from the bunker, so he could occupy himself with that. And he could do with a change of clothing, too, considering he’d been in the same clothes all day, through the several trips between the ship and the bunker and past that too.

He headed down, starting to walk towards the crew’s quarters when he remembered that he’d stolen the captain’s quarters from Pock. He returned to the deck and discreetly slipped behind the doors under top deck.

The captain’s quarters were much bigger than the crew’s, as to be expected. A large bed was at the back in the centre. It wasn’t luxury by any reach, but it was an improvement. He skimmed the closet for something lightweight to put on, and settled for a simple shirt and some baggy bottoms. He tucked himself into the bed, suddenly too tired to read a book, and drifted eventually off to sleep.

Valas was not graced by dreams. He was instead plagued by nightmares of his father tormenting him, always with a sick sort of smile. It was burned into his mind and he hoped to never see that smile again. It made him feel sick.

And when he woke up again, he _was_ sick. He managed to hoist himself up onto his elbows and lean over the side of the bed, not getting anything on the covers. He lay there panting, eyes wide open. He hated dreams like that. He hated waking up like that, too. It made him feel so helpless and pathetic. But he genuinely couldn’t stop it, even if he wanted to, especially when it was right after waking up.

He still felt sick to his stomach despite vomiting, so he sat up in the bed and tried to calm himself. It was hard to erase the sight from his mind, but he got there eventually, and was able to regain some sort of clarity, the nausea clearing up and leaving him with just a dull ache.

That was when the door opened, and a rather disorganised man walked through the door. Wynn looked much happier than before, but he looked pretty out of it, and it wasn’t hard to guess why. The Wood Elf’s eyes landed on Valas, then wandered down to the vomit on the floor. He immediately closed the door and rushed over to Valas.

“Oh- Valas, sweetie, are you okay?” Wynn didn’t wait for an answer. “I’ll get this cleaned up, don’t worry yourself.”

“Wynn, you really don’t have to-”

“Hush, you old silly, let me do something for you for once,” Wynn assured him, stopping to look him dead in the eye for a moment before searching around the room for something to clean up with. He couldn’t find anything, so he excused himself and went off in search of a bucket and mop.

Valas felt pathetic. He was meant to be looking after Wynn, not the other way around. He’d slipped up and allowed himself to be vulnerable. He was almost grateful that Wynn was high and wouldn’t remember this very well. Valas couldn’t stand the thought of being anything less than perfect to others.

Wynn came back and started to clean up, and Valas turned away from him and curled up under the covers, waiting for it to be done, painstakingly counting each second until he fell asleep again. When Wynn finally climbed into bed, he got as close to Valas as he could without touching him, and then drifted off. Valas sighed and backed up until he could feel the other’s heat against his own body, and then drifted back off to sleep himself.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The World Went Dark (2.0)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861635) by [Dentss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dentss/pseuds/Dentss)




End file.
